


传统

by AkaneC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other: See Story Notes, Porn With Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Pregnancy (eventually), Stupidly-In-Love Dramione, Time Skips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC
Summary: 【授权翻译】原作：Traditions，原作者：raven_maiden她缓缓跨坐在他身上，贝齿仍然咬着下唇，双手搭上了他的肩膀。他抬眼凝视着她，手臂紧紧揽住她的腰臀。“真美。”他低语道。她的脸颊嫣红一片，就如她此前每一次因为他的赞美而羞赧的模样。“你永远不必在我面前掩藏一分一毫。”赫敏·格兰杰和德拉科·马尔福于战时相爱。一年后，他们一同返家过节，如此他便终于可以正式与她的父母见面。一切温馨美好的背后只有一个“微不足道”的小问题：她的父母以为他们俩都是麻瓜。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 昆虫学者：德拉科·马尔福

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245598) by [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden). 



> **作者注：**  
>  本文送给我亲爱的[monsterleadmehome](/users/monsterleadmehome/gifts)以及我的小伙伴Dramioneylo，两位要求我创作一篇包含甜饼、蔓越莓以及冬雪元素的同人作为交换礼物。（还有一条暗戳戳没说出口的要求：要够黄。我保证让你们吃饱。😂）  
> 祝食用愉快！❤️

* * *

**【现在】**

“就是这里，”赫敏轻快的声音自一旁传来，“我们到了。”

德拉科觉得他们的轿车慢如龟速。虽然赫敏再三嘱咐他，只要两眼直视前方就不会那么容易晕车，但半个小时的车程过后，他再也忍受不了被继续困在这个脆弱颠簸的大铝箱子里看着窗外掠过的风景了。于是他只得闭上眼睛，祈祷着眼下的“折磨”能够早点结束。

对他来说，这种交通工具实在过于幽闭恐惧了。他宁愿用飞天扫帚，或者幻影移形，又或者是飞路。见鬼的，他甚至觉得就算是海格的摩托跨斗也比这玩意儿好得多。

轿车毫无预兆地猛然停了下来，橡胶轮胎在雪地上拖出一串令人反胃的刺耳摩擦声。德拉科猝然睁眼，身体因为惯性向前冲去，又被那条从左肩斜到右腰的该死 **安全带** 牢牢勒在了原位。

“对不起！”赫敏惊叫一声，试图把两人中间的那根棍子移到另一个位置，引擎却在这时熄火了。

“我去。居然忘记踩离合了。”她按下了他右侧和她左侧的红色按钮，从自己的安全带中挣脱了出来。德拉科终于摆脱了这副麻瓜刑具的折磨，不禁发出一阵低嘶。

“你还好吗？”她捧着他的脸转向自己，似乎在仔细检查他有没有受伤。

**不好。事实上我差点就在这辆该死的轿车里吐得天昏地暗了。**

可是他咬住了自己的舌头，强迫自己短促地点了点头，没有说话。赫敏叹了口气。

“我是不是让你对坐车这件事留下一辈子阴影了？”她边问边用拇指腹轻抚着他苍白的脸颊。

 **是啊。** 他很想直接冲她呛回去。但这会儿可不是什么该固执贯彻诚实的时候——当他们俩的同时陷入紧张的时候，尤其是当她如此刻这般带着满脸的歉意温柔深情地望着他的时候。

于是他耸了耸肩让她不用在意。

“你能坚持到现在真的已经很棒了。”她倾过身子吻了吻他的鼻尖，继而扭过头去手忙脚乱地摆弄着车里的机械。

私心来说，德拉科认为自己能在赫敏惹人堪忧的车技下忍受了将近一个小时，颁给他一份国际级奖项都不算过分了。一路上遇见那些怒气冲冲向他们按喇叭然后绕到他们前方的麻瓜司机时，她不止一次地低声咒骂；而且她每次推拉那根 **棍子** 的时候，车身都会随之一阵抖动震颤，吓得他寒毛倒竖。德拉科敢肯定，他左侧的扶手已经因为自己抓得太过用力而留下了永久的凹痕。

他并没有为她的半吊子驾驶技术责怪她。毕竟她只匆匆上过了了数次课就成为了一名司机（更不用说她的那位教练还是个猪脑子）。然而对于她拒绝使用任何巫师交通或传送方式的决定，他仍有些恼火。

“风险太大了，”她当时如是对他说，“记得吗？他们以为我们是从爱丁堡过去的。如果我们到了他们住处附近再找店租车，就有可能会穿帮的。”

他想方设法同她争论了好一会儿，才接受了自己根本说不过她的事实。关于此次的登门拜访，她并没有像往常那般理性地去思考。而个中原因，他也再明白不过。

他望着她气鼓鼓的焦躁模样，两颊在深冬的低温中泛着桃红，褐色的双眼明亮动人，仿佛会说话一般。

“——我还是不敢相信那群不停从我们边上超车过去的麻瓜。路面明明那么滑。说真的，他们开那么快分明就是赶着去投胎！”

德拉科“嗯”了一声。（但说心里话，他并不觉得那些麻瓜有什么过错，毕竟赫敏驾车的时速基本在每小时二十公里上下徘徊，远低于路段限速。）

又过了一会儿，她终于停下了口中的抱怨，一本正经地摇了摇头表示着对开快车行为的不认同。德拉科的唇角向上弯了起来。

哪怕是这些缺点和怪癖，看在他眼里依然可爱得无可救药——意识到了这一点，他就知道自己究竟已经陷得多深了。没错，就算她迎面撞上什么庞然大物让他们俩同时送命，他也会在被弹出车厢飞过空中的时候情不自禁地为自己身为全世界最幸运的家伙这一事实而咧嘴傻笑。

因为他的确就是。即便只有极其渺茫的机会，他们仍然携手活过了那场战争；他们可以自由地做出那些一年半之前看起来过分奢侈的决定；而且，赫敏·格兰杰——这个美丽、聪慧、善良、忠诚、固执得恼人的赫敏——选择了 **他** 。

“不用烦心，至少我们都还活着啊，不是吗？”他边说边将她一绺又长又蓬松的卷发别到她耳后，拇指拂过她仍然微微撅起的下唇。然后他径直凑了过去，不容拒绝地深深吻住了她。

直到两人都开始透不过气来，他才终于抽身退开。看见她脸上迷蒙的神色，他比自己事先所能想象的还要愉悦万分。他是唯一一个能让赫敏·格兰杰不知所措、茫然分心的男人，而他永远不会为此感到厌倦。

* * *

**【两年零四个月前】**

他第一次吻她，是在经历了格里莫广场的某次激烈争吵的深夜会议之后。

这次凤凰社会议持续的时间比预想中的还要长，金斯莱也毫不意外地将议程中最为麻烦的难题放在了最后。

“正如各位所知，莱姆斯今晚没有办法出席会议。考虑到他目前的情况，与凤凰社接触会让他面临持续不断的人身危险。”

金斯莱宣布了这一不详的消息，整个房间便随之陷入了沉默。

“照他所说，他在狼人那边的时间恐怕……过不了多久就要到头了，”金斯莱继续说道，“他几乎完全无法说动他的同族支持来我们，就连他的出现都会被排斥。他怀疑狼人首领可能与食死徒方面有联系。德拉科，你怎么看？”

所有人都转过头来看向他。

德拉科挑起一条色泽淡薄的眉毛。早在几周之前他就已经说过，交给卢平的这项任务根本屁用都没有。现在事实摆在眼前，这群人才终于恍然大悟了？

他泰然自若地捻起袍子上一根橘黄色长毛。可恶的猫。

“对卢平来说，最好的办法就是尽快脱身，否则等于坐以待毙。”

金斯莱重重地点了点头。“那好。下次联系的时候我会给他下达撤离的命令。”他向后靠上椅背。“今晚到此结束。散会。”

房间里响起了此起彼伏的拖椅子声音，与会的凤凰社成员陆续离场。

“不可理喻。”一道愤怒的声音自会议桌的另一头传来。

格兰杰。

那个德拉科一整晚都在拼命躲着、仿佛当她是美杜莎般避之不及的女巫。

自从他成为凤凰社间谍的第一天起，格兰杰对他来说就一直是个恼人的小麻烦。具体的表现在于：每次他的目光只要一落到她身上就再也无法移开，不受控制地注视着她的嘴唇、向下连接着她纤细锁骨的喉颈、还有她凝神深思时咬着头发的样子——他曾经努力想要让自己觉得那个动作很恶心（然而失败了）。她的头发已经长到了前所未有的长度，重力让那团曾经爆炸式的鬃毛变成了蓬松柔软的卷发。就算是她没有咬头发的时候，他也会忍不住盯着看。

他尤其想要避免与她有任何眼神接触。因为即使只有短暂的一瞬间，那双褐色大眼睛里折射出的光芒也会让他有种赤裸裸的无处遁形之感——对他来说，没有比这更糟糕的感觉了。

他并不确定原来那个其貌不扬的书呆子究竟是什么时候变得这么漂亮的，但现实已然如此，甚至愈演愈烈。

此时此刻，这个身为“麻烦”本质的女巫已经被彻底点燃了怒火，一脸见谁怼谁的致命神情。

见此情景，亚瑟、莫丽、穆迪和纳威各自找了借口争先恐后地逃离了现场。不消片刻，会议室中就只剩下了金斯莱、德拉科以及黄金铁三角小心谨慎地面面相觑着。

“那不妨谈谈你的高见，让我们也学习学习。”德拉科实在抵挡不住近在眼前的诱惑。

她直接无视了他。

“我想我只是很好奇，为什么我们这么容易就放弃了。”她的声音因为愤怒而发抖。

“莫非你想眼睁睁看着卢平死在那儿吗，格兰杰？这倒是有趣得很啊，我从前居然没看出来你是这种没良心的人。”

“我当然不希望他死， **马尔福** 。”她狠狠给了他一记眼刀，而后转头看向金斯莱。“可是说放弃就放弃难道就有良心了吗？我已经连续说了好几个月了，我们就应该派其他的神奇生物去替我们做这个使者，好让他们直观地看到我们到底都为那些与我们统一阵线的马人们做了什么——还有巨人。”

波特捏了捏自己的鼻梁。德拉科瞧着他尴尬又无奈的样子，一股近乎怜悯的同情油然而生。这个女巫的确已经无可救药了。

“我们承诺会给予他们应得的权利，”她继续说道，“与巫师平等的魔法界公民身份，还有一个尊重他们的社会。可是这么多的信息之中，究竟有多少是卢平教授被允许透露给狼人们的呢？”

“现在不是该议论几个月前的决策的时候。”金斯莱面无表情地驳了回去。“莱姆斯当下的处境非常危险。我不会为了一项成功几率渺茫的任务继续危及他的安全。”

“那就先让他回来，然后我们再想别的办法！我们原本就没怎么指望他能成功，不是吗？毕竟狼人们那么畏惧格雷伯克和神秘人！而我们派去的又是一个不能明示凤凰社可以如何保护他们的狼人，单凭这点就想说服他们简直是痴人说梦。”

“你的想法只会让更多人身处险境，还会占用并消耗大量我们本就所剩无几的资源。”

“所以，你是打算因为他们屈服于神秘人而在战后判他们死刑？如果他们没能先把我们赶尽杀绝的话？就因为我们自己的怯懦作祟，不敢像面对普通的人类一样去接触他们？”她的语气里满是厌恶。

“你大概是忘了，除了同族，狼人谁也不信。目前看来，他们之中愿意支持我们的寥寥无几，而且我们采取行动的时机从一开始就落后了。”金斯莱站起身，看上去精疲力竭。“恐怕我不会再为这件事做进一步考虑了。既然没有其他成员反对，我就有责任确保凤凰社的资源不会被浪费在不切实际的事情上。”

金斯莱转身朝门口走去。格兰杰难掩怒火的目光死死盯着他的背影，直到他在门前停了下来。

“如果我们最终能取得胜利，那些幸存下来、被迫与我们敌对的狼人都将得到宽大处理。这是我们唯一能做的了。”说完，他便转头离开了会议室，带上了房门。

“你！”她猛地扭过头怒视着德拉科，“都是你的错！”

“赫敏——”

“给我闭嘴，哈利·波特！刚才你的表现简直就是个没用到家的饭桶。你们俩都是！”她说着又瞪了韦斯莱一眼，后者战战兢兢地缩在自己的座位上，头垂得更低了。

“我到底错哪儿了，格兰杰？”德拉科向前倾着身子，饶有兴味地享受着她注视着自己的眼神。“错在诚实吗？莫非你宁愿我对整个凤凰社说谎，好让你有机会去保护你那些宝贝狼人？”

“你错在让大家觉得这件事毫无希望！”

“这事儿 **本来** 就毫无希望。不错嘛，总算想明白了，格兰芬多加十分。”

他们已经双双从位子上站了起来。

“噢，所以你此时此刻才会站在这里对吗，马尔福？因为我们想做的事从一开始就 **毫无希望** 。你该知道，如果我们因为太过胆小懦弱而不敢与他们面对面谈判，那就算没有上千号人，也会有好几百人为了他们自己也不相信的荒唐理念而走上战场与我们对抗。”

德拉科还没来得及回答，波特就起身从房间另一侧走了过来，抬手搭上格兰杰的胳膊。她极不情愿地把目光从德拉科身上移开。

“有很多事情确实值得我们为之付出牺牲，赫敏。但这件事不在其中。还有许多人需要我们的帮助。”他顿了一下。“我知道放弃别人是一项多么艰难的决定，我真的很抱歉。”

她闭上眼睛点了点头，紧咬着自己的嘴唇。

波特紧绷的肩膀终于松弛了下来。他转头看向韦斯莱，“我们走吧。”

“我可不会让她单独跟马尔福待在一块儿。”韦斯莱干巴巴地答道。

“相信我，黄鼠狼，我也一点儿都不想单独和她待在一起。”德拉科谎话说得相当顺溜。

格兰杰蹙起眉，面部肌肉微微一抽。“去睡吧，罗恩。我自己没问题的。”

“让他们俩自己去解决，”波特疲倦地接道，“有什么话咱们明早再细说。”

两个月前，德拉科曾向凤凰社示警，告诉他们食死徒将要偷袭比尔和芙蓉的住处，当时那个女韦斯莱也同他们住在一起。自那之后，他与波特之间的关系就有了些许改善。然而，罗恩·韦斯莱就是另一回事了。多数时候，他们仍然是一副与对方不共戴天的态度。此刻也不例外。

韦斯莱先是瞪着德拉科，又转而瞪着格兰杰，一双耳朵涨得通红。然后他唰地起身，怒气冲冲地离开了会议室。波特叹了口气追了上去，走出门前还几不可察地朝德拉科点了点头。

两个人。这里只剩下了他们两个人。此情此景——如果德拉科对自己足够诚实的话——他已经幻想过不下千次了。

他们分别站在房间两头打量着对方，德拉科只觉得一阵热流倏忽之间涌过了他全身。她看上去依然忿忿不满，却带着些许犹豫——甚至……有那么一丝好奇。

他突然想到，这也许是他们此生唯一一次单独相处的机会了。

经过了两年的战争，他已经痛苦地意识到，自己最终很可能也会难逃一死。他见过太多了无生气的尸体——无论那些人生前是什么立场。其中还不乏他自幼便熟识的人，可他们的心脏就那样无情地停止了跳动，如同他们再也不复神采的双眼。这样的境况下，根本没有任何人是真正安全的。他不是，她也不是。就连他的母亲也一样不是。他们甚至无法保证自己能安然活到下个星期。

念及此处，他的胃顿时缩成了一团。

如果他死了，金斯莱就会在这间会议室里、坐在这张桌子前把他的死讯告诉所有人。莫丽会哭，也许那个女韦斯莱也会哭——毕竟自从他及时传消息救了她一条命之后，她对他一直都挺不错的。那……格兰杰也会为了他而流泪吗？还是说，她只会想起那些他拼命躲她的时候，想起他曾经所有尖酸刻薄的话语——然后在心里冷漠地对他说“安息”？

他自己呢？在他弥留之际、眼中倒映着黑魔王那张丑陋扭曲的脸孔时，他一定会想到母亲。可是不知为何——他清楚地知道——他也一定会想到 **她** 。那个聪明、美丽、善良到不可思议，却让他因此无法靠近、无法触及的女孩。

他不止一次地告诉自己这纯粹是正常的异性生理吸引现象。只要他保持距离，就能完美地控制自己。可是这解释不了他遇到的种种情况——为什么对他来说，每周最美好的时刻就是用眼角余光瞥见她的笑容？为什么只要一得知她外出执行任务，他就会睡不着觉？为什么每次哈利和罗恩随意地触碰她时，他都想冲上前去狠狠给他们一人一脚，却希望自己也能做和他们同样的事？

他如此这般自欺欺人地否认对她的感觉，究竟有多久了？

德拉科深吸了一口气，从未有过的坚定决心占据了他的整个脑海。一直以来，对于真正想要的东西，他总会执着地去追求。而这次唯一的不同，是因为残酷的战争让他不再有所顾忌。

“你说得没错。卢平的任务注定是要失败的。我们本该从一开始就付出更多的努力。”

她错愕地望着他。

“狼人一直被孤立、被迫害，本身还是相当危险的生物——作为黑魔王的操纵目标来说再合适不过了。他们将不得不为了一个暴君去战斗、去牺牲，因为他们畏惧黑魔王的势力，并且认为自己没有别的选择。这确实糟糕透顶。”

格兰杰似乎已经丧失了说话的能力。他走上前，在与她只有一步之遥的地方停了下来。

“但是，如果你觉得我们现在没有尽力，觉得我们还能做得更多，那你也一样大错特错了。也许我们确实 **可以** 说服更多的狼人加入我们的阵营，但这背后潜在的成本太高了。我们不能把战争的胜败押在变数如此之大的一场赌局里。无论任由他们被黑魔王玩弄于股掌之间是多么残忍的做法。”

她合着嘴，复又张开。而房间里的寂静自他话音落下后便一直在持续着，空气中弥漫的紧张氛围几乎已经变得令人痛苦。

他离她那么近，近到可以清楚地数出她鼻尖上有多少散落的雀斑。他居然一直以为自己讨厌雀斑这种东西。梅林啊。他之前究竟错得有多离谱。

“谢谢。”她微微闪烁的目光在他的双眼和下颚间徘徊，接着忽然一惊，像是终于把游离在外不受控制的神思拉了回来。随后她站直了身子，正了正肩膀。“那我们只能同意在第二点上各自保留不同意见了。”

德拉科笑了起来——真实、生动、毫无作伪的笑。她抬头望着他，嘴唇轻轻抽了两下，也挤出了一个略显勉强的微笑。

“你放弃过吗，格兰杰？”

“不，我从不放弃。”她自豪地扬起了下巴。“而且我会让你知道——”

无论她想让他知道什么，都得等之后再说了。他跨过了他们之间仅剩的最后一步，低头吻住了她。

这一刻如同置身极乐天堂般漫长而幸福，她柔软的嘴唇、周身花木似的气味让他沉醉不已。她怎么会这么香——就像琥珀和栀子花一样。

然后她回吻了他，温柔中带着一丝试探。他的大脑霎时一片空白。

于是他吻得更深，十指穿进她的卷发之间，两只手掌分别停留在她的脖颈两侧。灵舌趁着她喘息的瞬间探了进去，品尝她的味道。她就如他一直以来所想象的那般甜美。

灼热的欲火顺着血管奔涌不息。他一边探索着芳泽，一边加大了手上的力道扶着她的头微微偏转。她的双臂环上了他的腰，将他拉得更近。

他们脚步踉跄着向后退去，直到撞上了冰凉坚实的墙壁。他的双手抚着她的身躯上下游移，动作越发地大胆疯狂，仿佛下一刻他们就将迎来末日。二人气息渐重，越来越急促不稳。她喉咙深处逸出的每一丝纠缠着渴望的声音，都让他的神经像触了电似的震颤不止。不知不觉间，他也贴着她的嘴唇紊乱地粗喘起来。大掌隔着衣衫覆上了她的胸前的柔软，牙齿擦过她的下唇轻咬——他几乎是不顾一切地用自己的身体压着她，以此来缓解不断向下腹汇集的紧绷感，而她只能在他的攻势下抑制不住地呻吟。

他不容拒绝地将膝盖顶进了她的腿间，她抬起右脚缠上了他的小腿，摩擦带来的舒爽终于抚慰了他早已开始抽搐的下身。她的回应生涩笨拙，但却是宣泄一般地急切，十指在他胸前胡乱地抓着挠着，撩拨得他最后一丝理智也被体内汹涌澎湃的欲望淹没。他从来没有这样如饥似渴地想要过一个人。

下一秒，她却一把推开了他。狠狠地。

他松开了她，跌跌撞撞地向后退了两步，心脏仍在剧烈狂跳。

格兰杰朝他眨了眨眼睛，一副被诱发了战争疲劳症般不知所措的模样，又仿佛是喝了过量的火焰威士忌而双腿发软站立不稳。她的头发蓬松凌乱，双唇红肿，连上衣都不再整齐服帖，而是颤巍巍地挂在她一侧的肩膀上。

德拉科把眼前的画面牢牢印在了自己的脑海里。

“你已经连续好几个月没理过我了。从我上次帮你治好伤之后就再也没有过了。”她说话时不停地喘着气，像是刚刚结束一段马拉松长跑。“你讨厌我。”

他重重地叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我没有讨厌你。我只是一直在拼命抗拒……这个。”他抬起手，底气不足地在两人之间比了个手势。

“你总是会让我分心，格兰杰。”他低声说。

她直起身子向他走近，仰着头目不转睛地望着他，脸上神情难辨。他做好了迎接那一记躲不过的拳头的心理准备。

然而出乎他的意料——她攥住了他外袍的衣襟，瞬间拉近了彼此间的距离，不带一丝犹豫地吻了他。

* * *

**【现在】**

德拉科又一次见到了赫敏这般模样——同当初他第一次吻她时别无二致的半醉半醒的神情。趁着她还没回过神，他立刻别过头去，以免她逼自己承认他到底为什么在勾着唇角坏笑。

他环视着四周。他们的车正停在路边，街道两侧均是一栋栋又高又窄、排列整齐的独幢住宅屋。

奇斯尔赫斯特倒是个不错的麻瓜住宅区——德拉科如是想着。事实上，赫敏也曾告诉过他这里是个不折不扣的富人区。

“他们只花了五十万英镑，”六个月前她父母刚刚买下这里的房子时，她向他解释道，“这栋房子正好被拿去拍卖。考虑到这里原本的房价，不得不说运气实在是太好了。”

德拉科听后非常有眼力见地附和着点头，假装对她所描述的事情略微还有些模糊的概念。但现在，他终于明白了她当时的激动究竟是从何而来。

成排的棕色砖房掺杂着些许白色，悉心修剪过的纤薄树篱一直延伸到他的视野尽头；一辆辆干净漂亮却不过分惹眼的轿车恰如其分地停放在狭窄的私人车道里，单是看在眼里就让人觉得庄重的统一与宜人的协调并存；纷扬的雪花在明亮的路灯下轻柔飞舞，直至翩然而落，与街道银白的地面完美地融为一体。

这种感觉……舒适。安全。

德拉科的心里顿时涌起一阵酸涩，因为他突然想到，如果他的父亲见到了这些，又会如何看待这个沉静祥和中难掩高贵傲气的麻瓜社区。不过，他是不可能再有机会听到父亲的评论了。他为此庆幸，下一秒却又为了自己的庆幸而感到内疚。

“好了，”赫敏的声音将他的思绪拉回了现实，“我想我们该进去了。”

“嗯。”

他的内疚瞬间转变为了紧张焦虑。他根本不知道该怎么跟麻瓜相处，更别说他们要去拜会的还是他深爱的女巫的麻瓜父母。只要能让这次见面一切顺利，他宁可赌上自己下半身的幸福[1]。然而，之后等待着他的将是各式各样的重大考验，而他能从头到尾 **不出** 状况的可能性几乎无限趋近于零。

继续呆在车里真的挺好的。真的。

“德拉科——”

“不许用魔法，我知道的。”他抬手捋了捋头发。“我向你保证过的，不是吗？”

“不是这件事，既然你已经答应过了，那我当然会相信你。”他闻言转过头去，对上了她认真的目光。“我想说的是关于你人设的背景故事。”

德拉科一阵呻吟。唯一让他觉得比这辆破车更难以忍受的东西，恐怕就是赫敏为他精心编撰的“人设背景故事”了。

“ **拜托了** ，德拉科！我们绝对不能出错。如果你愿意让我帮你复习一些基本内容的话，我会安心不少的——”

“好好好，别炸毛。哈喽，格兰杰先生，格兰杰夫人。我叫德拉科·马尔福，是个尼玛的 **害虫博士** ——”

“是个攻读 **昆虫学** 的硕士研究生！”

“对对。”德拉科一边附和一边翻着白眼。“我认识你们女儿的时候还在美国读大二——”

“在哈佛。一定得把细节交代清楚，不然他们会觉得你在隐瞒。”

“——大三的时候我们就开始约会了。之后我们都申请了爱丁堡大学想要回国深造，并且同时被录取，现在我已经在那儿完成了尼玛的第一个学期的 **害虫** 学习。”

“我妈妈特别怕虫，所以他们俩绝对不会问你任何相关的问题。”

“哎，那还真是可惜。没什么能比谈起果蝇更让我兴奋的了。”

赫敏竭力想要压下向上弯起的嘴角，但还是破功了。“还有——？”

“我亲爱的女朋友正在攻读化学，而唯一支撑着我在成堆的蚱蜢甲虫里活下来的事情，就是和她在床上从早滚到晚。”

她同步扬起眉毛。

“一天好几次的那种。”德拉科补充道。

“你要是不想死在我爸手里，最好老老实实把后面那句话咽回去。我都告诉你他们给我们准备两间单独的卧室了。他们在这方面向来都很传统。”

“我非常乐意在他们二位面前维持我自己的正面形象，我亲爱的 **女朋友** 。”他朝她探了探身子。“但他们不会因为自己不知情的事情而难过的。”

赫敏回以白眼，但看到她脸上淡淡的笑意，德拉科就知道她内心并不反对。于是他不动声色地把这个主意暂时推向脑海深处，以待不久之后践行。

“还有你的家庭情况呢？”

“我父亲名下曾有一家利润丰厚的航运公司，可是他三年前因为脑癌不幸过世，之后我们就把公司财产全部变卖了。我母亲自身并没有工作，但多年来她一直投身于各项慈善事业。我父亲走后，她就变得深居简出，靠着余下的家产生活。”

这一长串的“家庭背景”，至少还有一部分是真实的。

她点了点头，握住了他的手。

“至于我们，我们对待彼此都非常认真。”他将她的手捧在双掌之间。“我们已经在一起两年多了，现在，我们正在考虑我们共同的‘下一步’，也就是麻瓜对订婚的委婉说法。”

他缓缓牵起她的左手，举到唇边轻吻她的指关节。他的拇指拂过她纤细的无名指上那枚亮闪闪的钻石戒指，而她却咬着嘴唇，没有别的动作。

“你们瞧，我们并没有订婚。我没有亲口允诺过我会一辈子属于她，也没有告诉过她我会永远深爱她、保护她。”

“德拉科，”赫敏终于开口，目光略显呆滞，“拜托了。我——”

“我明白的，”他尽量不让自己的声音泄露心底一丝一毫的苦涩，“我明白为什么现在不能告诉他们关于我们的实情。我只是希望，如果事情没有变成这样就好了。”说完，他轻轻松开了她的手，转头望向车窗外。

或许只是心理作用使然，但他确实觉得外面的天气似乎变得更加阴晴不定了。绵密的雪花在渐渐染上灰紫的天幕之下飞快地盘旋着。

赫敏的父母不幸在战时被食死徒发现，已经是大约两年前的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  本篇同人的大纲已经全部完成，写作也大约进行到一半了。成稿的长度估计有5-6章上下。暂定更新计划为每周双更，时间分别是周一和周六。  
> 这是我第一次写德赫同人。非常感谢大家愿意阅读，如果各位愿意的话，请务必留言评论让我知道你们的看法！  
> 节日快乐！祝大家和家人在2019年都万事如意！❤️  
> 欢迎来[Tumblr](https://raven-m-3.tumblr.com)关注我鸭！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] He would give his left testicle not to screw this up. 直译：为了不把这次见面搞砸，他宁愿牺牲自己的左睾丸。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  So新坑开始啦～一篇从初次阅读就爱不释手的甜饼文www  
> 不过鉴于有限的闲暇时间，这篇的更新速度估计不会像《镣铐之下》那么快了。我会尽量保证在每周双更。


	2. 我是认真的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  第二章提前更新～毕竟大新年的，打扫卫生干副业啥的哪儿有码字舒爽。祝食用愉快！!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  原定更新计划是在明晚，但鉴于这个特殊日子，于是我也提前了。  
>  **勿忘227** 。

* * *

**【现在】**

时至今日，对于赫敏父母的遭遇，德拉科心中的愤怒已不复从前那般强烈，但仍然时有爆发；尤其是当他见她如此痛苦，当他想到她——还有 **他们** ——为此付出了多少代价的时候。

他合上眼睛，回想起了当年的情形。

彼时，他已经为凤凰社做了九个月的间谍，并且与赫敏秘密交往了三个月，而伏地魔正命令手下加大力度追捕哈利·波特周围核心人员的家族亲眷。首当其冲的便是格兰杰夫妇。得到消息后的第一时间，德拉科就把情报传回了凤凰社。

尽管赫敏对此十分惊慌，但她仍和凤凰社众人一样，相信自己父母藏身的地方非常安全。不过他们还是采取了预防措施以策万全。金斯莱与麻瓜首相合作，清除了所有相关的官方记录，其他成员对格兰杰夫妇邻居和同事们施了某种咒语，让他们以为这对中年夫妻临时起意搬出了城外；穆迪还特意请来了凤凰社的老盟友奥利弗·威尔逊，密切监护格兰杰夫妇新家附近的情况。

但令所有人都没有想到的是，安东宁·多洛霍夫找到了替他们出售屋子的房产中介人，使得局势瞬间逆转。

多洛霍夫强行撕开了那位女中介人的记忆，并在囫囵的蹂躏碾压中发现他们曾提到过一个澳大利亚小镇。单凭这条线索就足够了。他杀死了中介人，当晚便马不停蹄地冲去了南半球。

然而，拜某位厨艺一言难尽的麻瓜邻居所赐，奥利弗·威尔逊极为不巧地吃坏了肚子。等肠胃终于稍有消停，而他也可以恢复例行巡查的时候，却发现格兰杰家的窗帘被全部拉了起来，光线昏暗得反常。探测到房屋周围布下的静音咒和麻瓜驱逐咒后，威尔逊知道自己的担忧成真了。

他火速通知了穆迪，后者没过几分钟便带着增援赶到现场。可当他们跨过门槛进入室内时，多洛霍夫早已没了踪影，而损害却已然造成。

虽然前前后后花了数月时间，但他们终于完整地拼凑出了当天事件的真相。

多洛霍夫先是突破了赫敏的记忆咒，紧接着便发现格兰杰夫妇对女儿的下落一无所知，于是他凶残地撕碎了他们的记忆——从赫敏刚进入霍格沃茨就读时的记忆开始。据他后来在庭审时供述，他当时正在搜寻与哈利有关的记忆，事后又用钻心咒折磨了格兰杰夫妇好几个小时。

一切的悲剧最终导致赫敏的父母在尝试恢复过去八年间和女儿有关的记忆时变得痛苦难当。根据治疗师的说法，常用的恢复疗程对于他们来说会“相当不稳定，容易造成强烈的不适、创伤及定向障碍。”

格兰杰夫妇在位于利物浦的圣芒戈秘密新址住院观察了两周后，魔咒伤害科的治疗师们终于推估出了病情预后。同时，他们推荐用另一种强大的记忆咒来缝合赫敏父母被多洛霍夫如钝刀一般精准而又残忍撕裂的记忆，将之隐藏，或者——将之改变。

“到时我们必须植入或是彻底掩藏某些记忆，但首要目的是对已有的部分作出修改。他们会认为你去了普通的寄宿学校而非霍格沃茨就读；你也不是什么女巫，而是一位聪明的麻瓜少女。这会大大减少创伤性记忆闪回发生的可能性，同时将手术的侵入性降至最低。”首席治疗师对他们说。“真正的记忆也确实可能会在某一时间点完全恢复，但具体情况很难说。”

德拉科到现在都记得赫敏听到噩耗后脸色有多苍白。当时，他假扮成一位不起眼的麻瓜，陪她一起去见了治疗师。

“如果您愿意选择这一治疗方案，我们会在之后与您保持密切联系，制定完整计划并且严格践行。如果您不愿意，我们也会尝试其他可行的方法，但我们无法保证何时能给出结果，而且在此期间他们必须一直留在这里。”

赫敏脸上仅剩的一丝血色，也随着治疗师的这番话而消失不见了。

“我很抱歉，格兰杰小姐。我也希望事情没有发展到这个地步。我会给您一段时间慎重考虑的。”首席治疗师带着怜悯的目光最后看了她一眼，接着转身离开，只留他们二人独自站在空荡荡的宽阔走廊里。

赫敏呆呆地望着治疗师的背影渐渐远去，直至消失在转角处。她双膝一颤，便被德拉科一把扶住，整个人散了架似的倒进了他怀里，再也压抑不住哽在喉间的啜泣。

一道极轻的气音将德拉科的思绪拉回了现实。赫敏在哭。原来她也想起了同样的事情。

“没事了。”他一边出言安慰，一边将她拉向自己。“我们运气不算坏。他们还好端端地活着，而且记得你。这就足够了。我只是真的……希望自己当初能做出正确的选择。”

“可是你没有做错。”她擦去脸上的泪水。“你 **确实** 做了正确的选择。那种情况原本就无可挽回了。”

德拉科点了点头，嘴唇紧紧抿在一处。尽管承认事实是件极为自私的事情，可只要一想到他们不得不向她的父母隐瞒他们此时真正的关系，他就觉得烦恼不已。

几个月前，当他们刚刚冒出与她的父母共度圣诞的念头时，赫敏就对他说：“他们会生气，也许还会很伤心，如果我们直接把已经订婚的事告诉他们的话。”

“他们根本不认识你，突然空降一个正儿八经的男朋友已经够震惊了，更别说未婚夫了，这根本不像是我会做得出来的事。如果我只告诉他们你是我男朋友，那一切就会变得简单多了。我可以解释说，我是因为不确定我们会不会因为读研而分开才没有及时向他们交代关于你的事情，但好在我们最后还是成功申请到同一所学校了。我们可以告诉他们我们准备在明年二月订婚。”

无论放在当时还是眼下来看，这个提议都完全合情合理。但他脑海中某些不归理性掌控的部分却忍不住讨厌这个主意。他做出了那么多的改变，冒了那么巨大的风险，一切的一切都是为了她。他也不迫不及待地想要让她的父母知道，她对他来说究竟何等意义重大。可是他不得不耐心等待。

“几个月的时间算不上什么。”他终于开口。“他们很快就会理解的。”

赫敏朝他淡淡一笑。两人的视线同时落在了她左手明晃晃的戒指上。她缓缓将戒指从自己的手指上取了下来。

如果说此刻还有什么缘由让他感到愠怒，那就是关于这枚戒指的事情了。

* * *

**【八个月前】**

“我正在找出租公寓。”某天早饭时，赫敏毫无征兆地来了这么一句。

德拉科停下了嘴里嚼香肠的动作，抬眼盯着她。他艰难地吞下了口中的食物才勉强开口：“什么？”

“出租，”她重复道，“公寓。我父母打算在伦敦附近买套房子，我也就不能住得离城区太远。他们搬回来的时候会想来看我的。所以我准备告诉他们，我会在大约一年之后转学到伦敦大学学院就读，然后在城区找个方便麻瓜出入的住处。我相中了一片麻瓜和巫师混合的住宅区，而且离地铁也很近——”

“地 **什么** ？”

“我晚点再跟你解释。”她摆了摆手中叉着薯饼的叉子。“我只是想要告诉你一声，毕竟我们俩都需要考虑找个新地方住。”

她的语气中透露出一种勉强而生硬的随意，想来几天之前她就开始在心里准备这场对话了。他眯起了眼睛。

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我不是正在告诉你吗？问题的关键是，我们目前的这种状态不能一直保持下去。整个凤凰社只剩我一个人还住在这儿了——”

“ **我** 也住在这儿。”

“事实上，你的官方住址是马尔福庄园。”

“我已经几个礼拜没去过那儿了。”

她耸了耸肩。“没什么区别。距离战争结束已经过去五个月了。就算哈利再怎么慷慨热情，我们也不能继续留在这儿给他添麻烦，于公于私都一样。”

他皱起眉。她说得确实在理。“就算是这样，你也应该在物色房子之前就告诉我，这件事上我也有发言权。”

“我知道。”她轻叹一声，又叉起一块薯饼。“过去几周我都在找房子，但是你一直在忙别的事情，所以我不想再加重你的负担了。”

“什么意思？什么叫‘在忙别的事情’？”

“嗯，我是说，庭审进行期间，你不太有多余的精力再去应付其他情况——”

“那些个庭审不过就是走个麻烦些的过场而已，”他不屑一顾，“我从没怀疑过结果会出什么岔子。”

“庭审的事刚刚结束，你魔法部的面试又紧随其后，我知道你一直都很担心——”

“我担心？是那群面试官怕 **我** 才对！”

“——再说你再过四周就要开始上班了，而我只剩两周就要入职，三周后又是哈利跟金妮的婚礼，所以我一直找不到合适的时机。我只是觉得我应该……撕掉这层创可贴了。[1]”

“创可贴？”他的眉毛几乎已经和发际线肩并肩了。

“算了，别在意。重点是，我们得尽快搬出去。如果你想回庄园住的话，我也能理解。但我之前冒昧向房东问了一句还有没有其他待出租房产，谁知道我选的那间公寓隔壁就有一间空置房。”说到这里，她轻轻咬住了嘴唇。

德拉科的胃绞了起来。他一直认为他们在一起只会有幸福快乐。可是现在她却在暗示他，他们得分开，不能住在一处。看来，他过去对她的感受有些想当然了。

“所以，你是在变向地对我说，你不想再和我生活在一起了。”他咬紧了牙关。“那么，你接下来是不是准备让我知道我究竟做错了什么？还是说你打算写封信来告诉我？”

她顿时张大了嘴巴，“你完全没有做错什么！我爱你——”

“没看出来。”他反驳。

她脸上的难以置信转为了恼怒。“你怎么能这么说，德拉科？我没有想要和你分手。我只是说我们必须得搬出格里莫广场，而选择彼此距离相近的住处就是个合乎逻辑的解决方案，毕竟我们之后还得……考虑下一步的计划。”

“下一步的计划？”他冷冷反问。

“你明明知道我是什么意思！”

“并不。麻烦给我点提示吧。”

她的脸颊已经红得滴血。“我的意思是，彼此做出一份更为长期的承诺。当然，我并没有假设你一定会愿意。我只是想说， **如果** ，你心里觉得，在未来的某一时刻，我们的关系会进展到那样的地步，那就再好不过了。因为我也有同感。”

“不过，我绝对没有给你任何压力的意思。”她连忙继续说了下去。“我也没有心急。而且，在我们的生活逐渐步入正轨的时候，能够比邻而居是件很幸福的事情。这不会改变什么，我们每天晚上仍然会在一起。”

他怔怔地盯着她。她这话到底是什么意思？

“我知道分两间屋子住很蠢。我甚至说不上来自己到底为什么要在意这个。”她深吸了一口气。“我只是没有办法不去想我的父母。我对他们说的谎已经够多了。我知道，如果他们听说自己的女儿——无论是麻瓜还是女巫——和男朋友同居的话，一定会很生气的。”

啊。原来是 **这么** 回事。德拉科强忍住了笑出声的冲动。

“明白了。不过，对于这个小问题，我倒是有个不同的解决办法。”他坏笑着，身子前倾朝她凑近，“你一定也知道这个办法是什么。”

“德拉科·马尔福，如果你是单纯为了保留在同一屋檐下滚床单的权利就打算向我求婚，我对梅林发誓——”

“这话就有点冤枉人了吧，格兰杰？我想我所有的实际行动都能证明，在和你有关的事情上，我心里从来都只有最纯洁最高尚念头。不过，我也不否认滚床单的确是求婚成功的额外奖励。”

她嘴角一抽。“混蛋。”她仍然满面绯红，却挂着明媚的笑意。甚至，带着一丝如释重负。

她站起身来。“我答应过金妮今天上午要去帮她准备婚礼的事情，所以马上就得出门了。但我真的不想给你任何压力，德拉科。我们有足够的时间去思考我们共同的下一步该怎么走。而且我也知道，我们都要开始新的职场生涯了。”

 **那就更应该趁现在赶紧订婚，而不是浪费时间去搭理你未来的那群同僚，** 德拉科在心里嘀咕着。

“不过，我也确实需要给未来的房东一个答复。他答应我会把那两间公寓多保留一周，所以你考虑一下和我一起去现场看看吧。”

她吃完了盘中的早餐，给了他一个甜蜜的长吻，然后留下他独自一人陷入沉思。

在他看来，这个解决办法是显而易见板上钉钉的。他一直都知道这件事总有一天会成为现实，只是从未细想过具体的 **时机** 。赫敏说的没错：他一直都在忙别的事情。但是现在，庭审已经结束，他能看见无数可能的未来像多岔路一样自脚下向远方延伸。唯一不变的是，每一种未来都有赫敏的存在。

当天晚些时候，他去了一趟古灵阁的家族金库。

马尔福家族有一项历史悠久的传统：男性后裔要从祖先传下来的遗产中挑选一枚戒指向伴侣求婚。而嫁入马尔福的女性会在经历了人生的重大事件之后——例如结婚纪念日，或者有新一代的家族成员出生——亲自制作一枚戒指戴在左手无名指上。届时，原先那枚祖传戒指则会被移到右手。这就是长久以来马尔福家族敬重先祖、同时接纳新鲜血液的方式。

尽管狭隘偏执的血统论害得整个家族几乎覆灭，他仍然想要保留那些值得被沿袭下去的传统。如果赫敏愿意的话，他甚至想完全遵照马尔福的习俗来为她准备一切。

他已经想好了最适合赫敏的选择：那枚由他的曾祖母欧若拉·马尔福亲制的戒指，戒托中央是一颗明亮华美、大而不失雅致的圆钻，周围镶着一圈蓝宝石——意在与她的儿子阿布拉克萨斯的诞生石相呼应，巧的是，赫敏与阿布拉克萨斯一样出生于九月。铂金戒环细巧优雅，戒托直至两侧戒环的中部都分别镶有钻石。

简单，而且精致。

纳西莎对那枚戒指爱不释手，甚至经常为此取下卢修斯求婚时送她的祖传戒指戴在右手上。现在，德拉科只能祈祷纳西莎已经在卢修斯去世后将它放回了家族金库里，同其他的传家宝安安静静地呆在一起。

摇摇晃晃小推车终于载着他来到了古灵阁深处的地下金库，他一抬眼便望见了大门上醒目的金色“M”：光是看着就知道，那位设计纹章的马尔福先祖要比他的后人们愚蠢傲慢得多。

陪同德拉科的妖精将自己指节细长的手掌按在金库大门上。片刻后，大门徐徐敞开。两侧的魔法石柱在门后忽地闪起亮光，满室的金银财宝立刻映入眼帘。矮小的妖精向德拉科弯腰鞠躬，示意他进入金库。他抬步跨了进去，沉重的大门在他身后缓缓闭合。

德拉科目不斜视地走过堆积如山的金子、放满瓷器的橱柜和其他那些不太值钱的小饰品，径直走到了金库深处的一只木柜前。小时候，他曾多次看到他的母亲打开过这只柜子。

最上面的两只抽屉里全都是各式各样的戒指，被悉心地收纳在天鹅绒首饰盒中。他一个不落地全部打开来确认了一遍。第一只抽屉里的戒指用的都是红宝石、紫晶石和祖母绿等等奢华昂贵的珠宝。但德拉科觉得其中多数都俗不可耐，根本不适合用作他送给赫敏的求婚戒指。

于是他拉开了第二只抽屉。里面几乎全都是钻戒，但也没有一枚能达到他的要求：要么太小，要么样式老套过时（某只菱形钻的切割别扭得实在没眼看），要么单纯是符合赫敏的气质（他实在想象不出她戴着一枚梨形钻或者单钻配纯金戒环的戒指能是什么模样）。

他的目光落在了最后一只没有被打开的首饰盒上。白色丝缎盒面上绣着金色的“L.M.”字样，他顿时明白了这只盒子的主人是谁：莱拉·马尔福，他的姑祖母。她一生未嫁，把从家族那里继承来的财产毫无保留地挥霍在了自己的身上。

他打开了首饰盒。巨大的椭圆形钻石被双层钻环围在中间，细巧的黄金戒环上镶着黄钻。制作工艺无可挑剔，令人叹为观止——尽管大小着实有些奢侈。主钻少说得有四克拉。德拉科小心翼翼地把首饰盒放进了口袋里。

他几乎把木柜翻了个底朝天，可就是不见曾祖母的那枚戒指。很可能是他母亲把它放在了庄园里贴身保管。一想到要向母亲开口索要那枚钻戒，他就不由得皱起了眉。他还没准备——

“你好，德拉科。”

他立刻扭过头，发现纳西莎正站在金库门口打量着他，面色冷然。

“您怎么会在这儿？”他问道。

“我也想问你同样的问题。”

“您是在派人监视我吗，母亲？”

“并没有。只不过是一道防入侵监控咒告诉我这里有客人罢了。自从波特闯进你姨母的金库后，我就留了一手以备万一。”

“我完全有权利进入这里。”他说的是实话。一旦家主离世，马尔福家族的所有资产就会被自动分配给在世的遗孀和继承人。

“话虽这么说，你还是没有告诉我你为什么会来这里。是缺钱了吗？我不知道你最近都在忙些什么。你已经有好几个礼拜没有给我回信了。”

“我不缺钱。而且您也一定知道，除非您向赫敏道歉，否则我永远不会回信的。”

纳西莎鼻翼翕动。“我看不出我有什么理由——”

“我倒是看得一清二楚。我带她回家见您，您却张口就问她有没有 **怀孕** 。您是故意羞辱她。”

“那还真是要请你谅解，我以为你是别有用心才那么强硬地非要带她来见我。”纳西莎嗤道。“我已经容忍了你在战争期间的一时迷恋，但现在战争已经结束了。她也许是个漂亮姑娘，但到底是麻瓜出身，放任你那份心思持续下去没有任何意义。你和她不会有结果的，德拉科。”

德拉科难以置信地盯着她。“还是那番陈词滥调，我明白了。”他摇着头撇了撇嘴。“您不过是个和父亲一样的势利小人。”

“你怎么敢这么和我说话。”她的声音颤抖起来。“ **这么多年** ，我一直都在背后支持你，为你撒了无数的谎。可你永远都不知餍足。再这样下去，你迟早会毁了你父亲用尽一生去捍卫的一切——毁了属于我们的一切。”

“如果没有我，我们俩要么死无全尸，要么在阿兹卡班腐烂成泥，这点您心知肚明。”他砰砰几声合上了抽屉，并没有等待她的回答。周身的血液愤然欲沸，他只能咬住自己的舌头才勉强将冲到嘴边的辱骂咽回肚子里。

真是绝了。到了这种时候，她的思维居然还能一尘不变。尽管他们承受了那么多。失去了那么多。

“那些枯株朽木已经彻底成为过去，现实也理当如此。而我们马尔福家族唯一的未来就系在 **她** 的身上。您最好习惯这一点。”

他深吸了一口气，转过身面对着她。

“我打算向她求婚。我想用欧若拉曾祖母亲制的钻戒，有蓝宝石的那枚。”他的目光始终注视着她的神色。“请把戒指交给我，母亲。”

漫长而痛苦的一分钟过去了，他终于确定她的母亲不会再回答他。于是他大步走向金库门口。

“我希望您能成为我们未来的一部分。我们俩都是如此希望的。但最终的决定权在您手中。”他与她擦肩而过，头也不回地离开了。

他当天很晚才回到家。毕竟有成堆的事情需要他亲自处理，包括收拾整理自己的财物，以及前往几个对麻瓜友好开放的住宅区看了几处房子。

然而，赫敏归家的时间却比他更晚。九点一刻左右，她才拖着疲累的身体回到布莱克老宅，像是刚在战场上打完一场恶仗似的。她的脸颊上有一大块污迹，牛仔裤的右膝关节处也磨破了，松散蓬乱的头发甚至和她当年在霍格沃茨时的鬃毛有得一拼。

她重重地倒进沙发靠在他身边。“什么都别问。”

德拉科冲她挑了挑眉。“要酒吗？”

“要。”

他变出一只酒杯，替她倒上了葡萄酒。

“谢谢。”她端起酒杯猛灌了好几口才继续说下去：“我们今天开始清理花园里的地精，为了之后的婚礼。那场面真是兵荒马乱。”

“他们那儿毕竟有一眼望不到头的草木。”

“嗯。”她转过身面向他，“我思考了很久。我希望你能忘了我们之前的那场谈话。”

“是吗？”

“是的。呃，也不完全是。我指的是其中一部分。”她朝他挪了过去，直到两人的臀部紧挨在一块儿，又抬起双腿搁上他的大腿，把头倚在他肩上。他伸手圈住她的身子，将她搂得更近。

“我愿意和你住在一起，德拉科。而且不一定要以订婚为前提。”

他真希望自己此时能看到她的表情。他收紧了臂弯，问道：“怎么突然改主意了？”

她叹了口气，指尖摩挲着玻璃酒杯。“这么多年来，我一直都把自己照顾得好好的。我想我已经有足够的能力做出独立的决定了。”

“你当然有。”他感觉到她贴着他的肩头微笑了起来。

“我知道自己想要什么，而我想要的是和你在一起。我们早就已经同居了，到了现在再去计划分开来住根本没有意义，就算当中只隔了一小堵水泥墙也是一样。如果我只是因为担心违背了某些愚蠢的传统从而害父母失望，就否定了于我们而言最好的生活方式，那才是大错特错了。”

“有道理。但也不是所有的传统习俗都是糟粕。”

她抬头看向他。“没错。但这一条确实是糟粕。如果未来有一天我们决定订婚，那一定是因为我们双方都发自内心想要这么做，而不是因为什么‘如果没有婚约就跟你同居，我就成了当代猩红女士[2]’之类的腐朽观念。”

“ **猩红女士？** ”

“也别问我那是什么。”她嘴角一抽。“这周末我们要不要去找几间面积大些的房子看看？”

德拉科并不是在一个习惯于表露感情的家庭环境中长大的。对于马尔福们来说，表达爱意的方式通常都是某些私密且庄重的行为。甚至在他小时候，父亲还时常因为母亲太过于把对他的宠爱流露在明面上而责备她。

如今看来，这不过是又一条被彻底颠覆的家族价值观——真得感谢赫敏。他想要对她诉说的那些话，想要对她 **做** 的那些事，都是为了让她能永远在他面前展露笑颜。

于是他毫不犹豫地将情感付诸行动，低头狠狠吻了她。“赞成。”

“好，那就这么定了。”她合上双眼，任他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的头发。

两人如此这般温存了好几分钟，直到卢修斯·马尔福的棺材板都快压不住了，赫敏才终于撤开身子。“克鲁克山去哪儿了？”

“八成是躲在我们房间里呢。之前我看到他在那儿。”

她迅速从沙发上站了起来，蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼梯去寻找爱宠。

德拉科跟着她走到了楼梯底部，仰头望着她打开了那件原本属于小天狼星的卧室（也是现在的他们眼中属于自己的卧室）的房门。一个小时前，他故意把克鲁克山带进了卧室，还不忘施了一道静音咒，以免猫叫声引起赫敏的注意。

“你不小心把他锁在里面了，德拉科！”

见赫敏走进房间，德拉科得意地暗自勾起唇角。

“可算找到你了，”他听见她如释重负地叹道，还混杂着猫咪呜呜的哀嚎。“我们真是的，怎么没有早点听到你在呼救呢——诶，这是什么？”

德拉科提前在克鲁克山的脖子上系了一条绿色缎带，挂上了一只天鹅绒小袋子。里面除了那枚理应存在的戒指，还有一张便条大小的羊皮纸。

**你属于我，格兰杰，我是认真的。嫁给我好吗？——D.M.**

听见赫敏手中的酒杯当啷一声摔在地板上碎裂开来的声音，德拉科就知道他的信已经成功地传达给当事人了。于是他大步迈上楼梯，一步两级。

“天哪——”她的声音已经开始发涩。

他张开双臂，将飞扑进他怀中的女巫牢牢抱紧。

* * *

**【现在】**

德拉科望着静静躺在赫敏手心里的那枚明晃晃的钻戒。尽管这段回忆以及它所代表的意义都让他觉得无比幸福，他却还是无法摆脱那种违和感——这并非她 **应得** 的那一枚。

赫敏总是那么善解人意，只会一个劲儿地夸赞戒指有多漂亮，但他知道，由之引发的某些场面一定会让她觉得尴尬。就拿今天早上的事来说，那家租车公司的麻瓜老板调侃说那枚戒指闪得他白内障都要加重了。

然而单论眼下，相较于一枚不那么协调的戒指，他还要面临更为重大的难题。如果要说心里话，他非常希望她能把戒指戴回手指上。望着她不着一物的左手，内心的占有欲便搅得他烦躁不已。

赫敏取下了脖子上的银链——那是她顺利通过OWLs后她父母送的贺礼——将戒指穿了上去，堪堪垂在了她低领衬衫的上方。这样戴着的话，估计几英里外的路人都会被闪到。

她蹙眉低头打量着。“呃，至少不算太显眼，对吧？”

德拉科不由得轻笑起来。他抽出魔杖，将银链变长了几英寸，仔细地放进了她的衬衫里，让戒指刚好坠在她胸口中央。

“好了。”他的手指轻抚过她的肌肤，最后恋恋不舍地收了回来。“天衣无缝。”

“谢谢。”她两颊微红。“不过——”

“未来两天内不许用魔法。我懂。那么，我们是不是该继续了？”

“其实我是想告诉你，和我爸妈住在一起的时候别想着勾引我。没用的。”

“我保证不会。”

她扬起嘴角，重新发动轿车。“他们已经帮我们把车道的门打开了。再往前两幢——挂着圣诞花环的那幢就是。”

他们顺利地停好车取了行李。时机似乎刚刚好。户外的风雪愈发猛烈，眼前灯火通明的小屋显得分外温暖。

赫敏按响了门铃。她转过头，略显紧张地朝他微笑。他也努力地想要冲她扯出一个笑容，可是面部肌肉完全不听使唤。

 **千万别掉链子** ，他在心里嘱咐自己。

大门一侧的玻璃窗后隐约走过了一道人影。他的胃开始急剧下坠。

**拼了。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  莱拉·马尔福钻戒的灵感源自[这个视频](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmvRDY5Ge-s)。文中的戒指大约就是这个样式，只不过主钻要比视频里戒指的多上1.3克拉左右。😬  
> Get到“猩红女士”梗的读者每人加十分（《火焰杯》里，罗恩称丽塔·斯基特那篇添油加醋地描述克鲁姆、赫敏和哈利的“三角恋”的文章把赫敏丑化为了猩红女士）。  
> 下一章正在进行中，目前已经有1700字的车了，so，嗯……😂  
> 如果愿意的话，请务必留言告诉我你们的想法！❤️  
> 欢迎来[Tumblr](https://raven-m-3.tumblr.com)关注我！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Rip off the bandaid. 指暴露伤口，接受令人伤心难过的事实，而不要逃避。文中采用直译。  
> [2] Scarlet woman. 见篇末作者注。《圣经启示录（Book of Revelations）》中的巴比伦大淫妇（the Whore of Babylon）。人文社的《哈利·波特与火焰杯》中直接译作“荡妇”。考虑到上下语境，本译文中采用直译。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  原作者给的视频链接是Youtube，国内姐妹有需要的话可以参照[这张图片](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/de/9d/78de9d52c736b47cb44531cb4318bfd4.jpg)。


	3. 夜骐勿扰，御龙云上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  本章爆了字数，不过有足足三分之一的车。为此我真的想向我父上母上请罪。😂  
> 最后，我想要在此感谢到目前为止所有支持过我、鼓励过我的各位，无论是AO3还是Tumblr还是Twitter。你们天下第一可爱，我爱你们每一个人！  
> 食用愉快！！❤️

* * *

**【现在】**

“赫敏，亲爱的，你总算到了！哦德拉科，见到你真高兴！”

两人被一连串令人目不暇接的问候、握手、拥抱及吻面迎进了屋内。

等脑回路恢复正常运作后，德拉科冒出的第一个念头就是赫敏的长相和她母亲简直是一个模子里刻出来的。简·格兰杰也是中等身高，德拉科一眼就认出了那双与赫敏别无二致、洋溢着丰富情感的褐色眼睛、鼻子和心形脸颊，就连说话的声音也极其相似。也许二十八年后的赫敏就会是眼前这位妇人的模样。

不过，赫敏的头发倒是完全遗传自父亲。与简那头沙褐色的直发不同，罗杰·格兰杰的头发又密又卷（就算剪得很短也能看得出来），大片的灰白色中夹杂着清晰浓郁的棕褐色。他几乎和德拉科同高，最多只相差一英寸；绿色的双眼透着智慧与善意。在他的身上，德拉科也同样看见了赫敏的影子。

四人前脚后脚地上楼安置行李（还真是两间单独的卧室，德拉科满腹怨念），一路上都在不停地说笑。简和罗杰喋喋不休地向他们介绍了卧室里准备的所有用品，随后又领着他们下了楼。

他们家真的很棒——德拉科心想——让人觉得既舒适又自在。客厅里有一张象牙白的簇绒沙发，两把蓝色软垫倚，中间是一张极宽的长方形的茶几。沙发左侧是精致漂亮的壁炉，右侧则是一张灰色天鹅绒长凳和一座又高又窄的书柜。除此之外，还有一颗装饰华丽的高大圣诞树，将正面玻璃窗中的景色都遮掩住了一部分。

德拉科跟着赫敏走到一张软垫倚前坐了下来。简和罗杰则坐进了沙发里。

“你们确定不用让我给你们拿些吃的吗？”简第三次问出了相同的问题。“冰箱里还有切好的三明治呢。”

“真的不用，妈妈，我们一点都不饿。我都告诉过你我们在剑桥停下来吃过饭了。”

“那至少让我泡壶茶吧。愿意来帮我一下吗，赫敏？我们不在的时候，男孩子们正好可以互相加深了解。”

“哦。呃——当然。”赫敏边说边站起身来，语气有些无助。

“我们很快就回来，你们先聊。”简说道。

赫敏跟着母亲走出了客厅，还不忘给德拉科使了个眼色。

母女俩刚一离开，罗杰便转向德拉科。“我真的很高兴我们能有几分钟的时间独处。”他微微俯下身，同时压低了声音。“赫敏跟我们说你在攻读昆虫学，我不确定你知不知道我太太有特别严重的虫类恐惧症。”

“我知道，赫敏确实跟我提起过。”德拉科的语气中透着与罗杰相似的阴谋意味。

“那就好。是这样的，我绝对不想让你觉得我们没有问及你的学业是种不礼貌的行为。只是，简只要听到任何跟虫子有关的话，她就会吓坏的。”

德拉科严肃地点了点头。“我完全理解，格兰杰先生。二位并没有冒犯我。我也不想吓到让格兰杰太太。”他在心里默默赞美着他冰雪聪明的未婚妻。

罗杰微微一笑。“很高兴听到你这么说。无论如何，眼下可能是我们唯一一次能讨论你学业的机会了。如果你愿意迁就，我很乐意听你谈谈。”

**我擦。**

随着赫敏为他的“研究项目”事先备好的基础信息在他与罗杰的对谈中迅速见底，德拉科的焦虑情绪呈指数级上升。谁能想到他的准岳父居然是个隐藏颇深的昆虫迷。

“可我还是不太明白这是怎么回事。”德拉科无力地解释了（这已经是第二次了）为什么了解线虫习性有助于防止土豆作物遭到破坏之后，罗杰又一次说出了令他头痛的话。接着，罗杰飞快地朝他探出身子，眼中求知的火花几乎要迸射出来。“你能再解释一下他们究竟是怎么——”

“我需要去趟厕所。”德拉科脱口而出打断了罗杰的问题。“抱歉，但我实在憋不住了。您能告诉我卫生间在哪儿吗？”

成功把自己独自反锁在走廊尽头的卫生间、远离了罗杰对于虫子无休无止的好奇心后，德拉科终于如释重负地叹了口气。他现在唯一能做的就是等待了。

他望着浴室墙上被镶进相框中静止不动的麻瓜拼贴照片。其中大多数都有赫敏。那张一定是在她一年级左右拍的——浓密的卷发和显眼的龅牙无情地暴露了真相。他不禁莞尔。

他的目光转向了她的另一张照片。从照片中女孩较高的颧骨和略显顺滑的卷发中，他能推断出这大约是她四五年级的时候。德拉科不免想到了彼时的自己。他移开了目光，忽然觉得这间卫生间有些幽闭恐惧。

女人们泡壶该死的茶也要花上一个世纪吗？这下可好，罗杰估计会以为他刚进家门不到一小时就掉进厕所里出不来了。真是丢死个先人。

他坐在马桶盖上左等右等，紧张地绷着下巴，直到他终于听见简和赫敏回到客厅的脚步声。

“你终于回来了！快过来坐下，亲爱的。这杯茶是给你的。”

“谢谢您，格兰杰太太。”德拉科在赫敏对面的椅子上坐了下来，后者默默带着歉意望了他一眼。

所有人都落座开始品茶后，简转头面向德拉科。“德拉科，我一直在想关于你母亲的事情。你能来这儿过圣诞，我们真的非常高兴，可是就这样把你和你母亲分开，我心里也很过意不去。我之前也跟赫敏说过，如果你母亲也能一起来那就再好不过了，我希望她也能收到我们的邀请。我本来还想亲自打电话联系的，可是赫敏不让。”

赫敏啜茶的动作微微一顿，暗暗瞪了母亲一眼。

“非常感谢您，”德拉科说道，“您想的真是太周到了。她今年和我姨母一起过节，不过她托我向二位问好。”

“哦，原来是这样。那可真好。”

这当然是句谎话。一周前，他用猫头鹰给母亲寄了封信——这是数月以来他头一次主动联系她——告诉她他圣诞节的期间的安排。他特意在信中附上了安多米达和泰德·唐克斯的住址。他试图想象他母亲此时此刻就在那里，浑身僵硬地坐在她久疏往来的姐姐和麻瓜出身的姐夫身边，看着她的侄孙泰迪——她已故的混血外甥女和狼人外甥女婿的独子——在地毯上调皮玩耍。这画面太他妈不切实际了。

在他看来，她现在最有可能呆在原本被他称之为“家”、如今却冰冷得如同坟墓一般的庄园里，坐在空旷的休息室中，小口抿着家养小精灵酿制的葡萄酒，目光呆滞地望着壁炉中的火焰。孤身一人。

简似乎是凭借直觉看穿了他的失落。“那么，德拉科，你会做饭吗？明天我正好需要有个人来厨房帮忙打下手！”

“我不太会。”他不自在地换了个坐姿。“在我成长过程中，一直没有什么机会去学做饭。我母亲的厨艺也一言难尽。”

简闻言笑了起来。“她不可能有那么糟糕的。我想你一定有——我想想——六英尺高吧？要不是你母亲，你是怎么才能长这么高的？”

**当然是家养小精灵。成堆成堆的家养小精灵。**

“有人会帮我们。”

“是这样啊，”简接道，“但是不管怎么说，你也已经有好几年独自在外求学的经历了，当中也从来没有自学过一些吗？”

“并没有。我尝试过几次，实在太难以下咽了。”这话也不假。如果没有赫敏，他恐怕早就成了饿死鬼了。她的厨艺的确优秀，而且还在日益精进——尽管她总是吐槽他是为了逃避学习烹饪技巧才故意这样恭维她（德拉科私下里也承认过她说的确实有一部分属实）。

“不过他学习的热情倒是非常旺盛，是吧，德拉科？”赫敏柔声问道。

“那太棒了！”简高兴地说道。“我们俩都会非常享受做饭的过程的。我已经准备好了丰盛的圣诞大餐，也希望你们到时候会喜欢。我有一本极品烹饪书，还是我母亲留给我的。我已经把我们最喜欢吃的那些菜的食谱全都背得滚瓜烂熟了。”

“她太谦虚了。我太太的厨艺绝对是一级棒，而且就算这样她居然还能容忍我这种的半吊子来帮她的忙。”罗杰边说边深情地望着妻子，后者则面露得意地摆了摆手。“把烹饪书翻出来吧，简。今年我们也许得加几道新菜式。”

“真懂我。我早就想着要在明天之前把它从储藏室里翻出来呢。”简轻吻了一下丈夫的脸颊，起身走出了客厅。

罗杰目送着妻子离开，随后转过头来望向两位年轻人，脸上玩笑式的随和已经隐去，取而代之的是一副认真严肃的神情。“那么，我们真的很高兴终于见到你了，德拉科。”

“谢谢您，先生。我也很高兴能见到二位。”

“你们已经交往两年了，是吗？”

“事实上还要再久一些。两年四个月。”

“哦。那确实是挺久的。”他的语气很友好，却带着一丝极其细微的尖锐。

“嗯，是的。”赫敏小心翼翼地看了父亲一眼。

德拉科的目光在父女二人间徘徊，察觉到了空气中弥漫的紧张。“她愿意和我交往，对我来说是件非常幸运的事。我真的是透支了八辈子的运气才能有机会和她在一起。”

赫敏望着他，嘴角慢慢地弯了起来。他也对她回以一个安抚的微笑，欣慰地看见她紧绷的双肩略微松弛了下来。

无论两人之间的对视暗示了何种未曾宣之于口的情感，罗杰先前的情绪似乎都因此平息了下来。之后他的兴致越发高昂，同赫敏热火朝天地谈论着他有多喜欢奇斯尔赫斯特这个地方。而德拉科则成为了忠实的听众，同时陷入了自己的沉思。

在赫敏面前流露出自己脆弱的一面是一回事，但在一位素未谋面的男人面前表露自己的感情就是另一回事了，而且是件非常奇怪的事。至少，在她的朋友——他认为现在应该也算是 **他们** 的朋友——身边时，他仍然可以戴上那副他惯用的阴阳怪气毒舌面具。可是此时此刻，他却觉得自己所有的保护色都已褪去，心里最柔软脆弱的部分就像植物裸露在外的茎脉一般暴露无遗。

一股似曾相识的恐慌感自他的胸腔上涌，他强迫自己平复下来。完全没道理感到害怕——他心想。他无法在赫敏父母面前掩藏真实的自己，而他也不应该这么做。他再也不用瞻前顾后地去掩藏任何东西了。这次会更容易些的，他想，就像之前他一步一步对她敞开心扉的那样。

就像那个晚上——他第一次告诉她他爱她的那个晚上，也是伴随着无数第一次的那个晚上。

* * *

**【一年零三个月前】**

德拉科面无表情地盯着墙上那些穿着比基尼的麻瓜女孩的海报。并不是因为他觉得这是什么诱人的画面，而纯粹是因为他睡不着。

今天距离多洛霍夫的审判落下帷幕已经足足过去三周了。他身负多项谋杀以及对格兰杰夫妇进行人身折磨的指控，并被判处阿兹卡班终身监禁。根据最终判决，一旦他们从食死徒手中夺回阿兹卡班的控制权，多洛霍夫就会被直接移送至那里。

在战争仍未告终的当下就对战犯进行审判似乎有些令人费解，但金斯莱力排众议坚持如此。他认为这是一个公开表明抵抗军承诺会在未来恢复巫师社会秩序的机会。因此，他们临时组建了一支主要由凤凰社成员组成的特别陪审团，在伦敦的一处地堡中完成了庭审程序。

德拉科并未参与。他当时甚至都不在英国境内。他昨天才返回英格兰，今天才刚刚回到阔别数周的格里莫广场。放弃马尔福庄园选择在这儿留宿的决定不可谓不冒险，然而他根本无法再忍受一天不能陪在赫敏身边的内疚。只要没有任务在身，他就只想离她近些，再近些。

多洛霍夫受审期间，伏地魔派出了包括德拉科在内的几名食死徒去欧洲各地招兵买马集结部队，一副正要发动大规模攻击的势头。他没有向部下透露具体细节，但德拉科和凤凰社都怀疑他的目标是霍格沃茨。但有一点是毫无疑问的：他打算一劳永逸地结束这场战争。

在境外的时候，德拉科基本没有睡过一晚好觉。传给金斯莱的每一封密信内容都让他心惊胆战，食死徒同僚看他的每一个眼神都让他草木皆兵。他总是噩梦不断，每一次，他不是梦到自己突然接到伏地魔的召唤，就是梦到亲眼看着赫敏或是母亲被残忍地折磨杀害。

昨晚他在庄园里睡得跟头死猪似的，可是今晚，当他躺在这张原本属于小天狼星的床铺上时，失眠症又复发了。他怎么就没想起来要从庄园里带瓶安眠剂过来呢。

突如其来的开门声吓了他一跳。

“是我。”赫敏低声道。她飞快地从门缝里溜进了他的房间，随手带上了房门。

今晚，他卧室里的光线格外明亮。一轮满月几乎完完全全透过他床铺左侧高耸的窗户映进了屋内，给满室都镀上了银白的月光。

她身上穿着一件宽松的蓝色圆领短袖睡裙。他甚至能分辨出衣料下方她乳尖的轮廓。他的喉结不禁深深地向下一滚。

“怎么了？”

她耸了耸肩。“我睡不着。”

“我也一样。显而易见吧。”

“我能和你一起睡吗？”

德拉科闻言愣住。距离他们第一次接吻已经过去一年多的时间了，但他们从来没一起睡过——无论是字面意义还是比喻意义。

由于种种错综复杂的原因，他们在身体接触方面的进展缓慢得让他蛋疼。

自去年秋天他们初次接吻后，两人独处的机会少之又少。那之后的几个星期里，赫敏时常同哈利和罗恩外出寻找魂器，德拉科也因为自己的任务而忙得脱不开身。

到了冬天，他们终于无法再忍受躲在橱柜里偷偷摸摸地激吻，决定公开恋情。然而，当他刚刚开始名正言顺地称赫敏为自己女朋友，伏地魔便偏偏派他、多洛霍夫和亚克斯利找到并抓住她的父母。为了保护格兰杰夫妇的安全，凤凰社连续数周日以继夜地采取措施。他一直没能忘记当时讽刺的情势。

他们进展到迄今为止最远的一步还是一月份的事情。那天是过完新年后他第一次见到她。上一刻，他还在眉飞色舞地鼓吹自己送她的迟到的圣诞礼物——他花了好几个星期的时间，终于研究出了一种保护咒，只要设在她父母的新居所周围，那么除了穆迪、奥利弗和赫敏，就没有其他人能用幻影移形将格兰杰夫妇强行从那儿带走——下一刻，他们便已经难舍难分地吻在一起，双手疯狂拉扯着对方的衣服，触碰着曾经只能隔着衣料抚弄的肌肤。可那个杀千刀的罗恩·韦斯莱居然在这时候跑来大声砸门。德拉科发誓那家伙绝对是居心叵测。

没过几周，多洛霍夫就追到了她父母的藏身之所。自那时起，他们俩就都因过于悲伤、疲累或是恐惧而停滞不前。

并非是德拉科 **不想** 更进一步。他真的很想。事实上，他经常会在心里默默计算着所有他在赴死之前想对赫敏做的事情。甚至连每一处细节都精确到了露骨的地步。

但他压下了自己所有的冲动和欲望。她父母的遭遇让她受了那么大的打击，他不愿再逼她做任何事。所以他只是安静地拥抱她、亲吻她。只要能守在她身边就足够了。他有能力控制住自己。

——通常情况下确实如此。

可是现在，他却不那么有自信了。或许是因为这似乎是他最后的机会。或许是因为他太过想念她，以至于每次呼吸都会让胸口一阵抽痛。又或许是因为她是全天下最美的女孩，就算穿着一件不成形的蓝色睡裙站在那里，都能让他的心彻底失守。

但不管是因为哪条理由，他今晚都不可能躺在她身边安然入睡。

“不行。”他的心脏随着自己拒绝的话语狠狠收缩了一下。

“不行？”

“不行。对不起。我做不到。你还是——回去吧。”

“为什么？”她追问道。

“因为那样的话我更不可能睡得着了，”他窘迫地顿了顿，“如果我知道你就躺在我身边的话。”

“喔。”她的声音细如蚊蝇。

他觉得自己的内脏都揪成了一团。“你还是——”

“那正好，因为我本来就没打算睡。”

他两眼直直地盯着她，内心惊诧不已。她是因为想要他，所以才在深夜悄悄来到了他的房间。那这次他们也许就能——

不行。他们已经连续几个月没有真正地温存过了。她刚刚经历剧变，在这种时候和她上床跟趁人之危有什么两样。

“你现在并不知道自己想要的是什么。”

“可是我的确知道。 **你** 想要 **我** 吗？”

他急促地吸了口气。“你根本不知道我有多想。可是——”

“你是觉得太快了吗？”

“并没有。”他慢吞吞地答道。“可是，你刚刚经历了那么糟糕的事情，这还是你几个星期以来第一次见到我——”

“德拉科，我什么时候让自己意外陷入过违心处事的状态？”

无法反驳。

她叹息一声。“我真的受够了别人因为我父母的遭遇、因为这场战争带来的悲剧而可怜我、同情我。我甚至都感受不到我还作为自己活在这个世上。除非有你在我身边。我想要你。”

德拉科默默与自己不断减弱的自制力做着激烈斗争。

“我知道我这次确实唐突了。我们俩都应该抱着绝对肯定的心态……才能开始。那我还是——”她说着便转过身，打开房门正欲离开。

脑海中越绷越紧的细弦“啪嗒”一声断裂了开来。

“等等。”

她的动作蓦地一顿。

她缓缓关上房门，转过身来面对着他。一张俏脸写满了紧张，目光中却透着某种挑衅。

没有多说一句话，她便脱下睡裙丢在脚边，身上竟是一丝不挂。

这一幕直接让他全身的血液都争相涌向下身。她腰臀处凹凸有致的曲线；纤细笔直长得不可思议的双腿；绯红欲滴傲然挺立的乳尖；修理得白净整洁的腿心——还有她看他的眼神。那是赤裸裸的引诱。

这就是他梦寐以求的时刻——自从他们初次接吻之后；自从他正式成为凤凰社的间谍之后；自从她在圣诞舞会上以璀璨夺目之姿步履轻盈地走过他身边之后；自从三年级她狠狠地一拳揍在他脸上之后。

他从床上一跃而下，用一个炽热激烈地吻攫取了她的嘴唇。

四唇堪堪相触，她的双臂便缠上了他的脖颈，身子温顺地贴进他怀中，在他霸道的爱抚下越发酥软。他一刻不停地探索着她的身体，恨不得立刻将她拆食落腹。双手自她的腰际下滑握住两片臀瓣，又转而向上捧起嫩乳，激起她一阵颤栗。他心甘情愿地沉溺于她柔滑娇软的肌肤，沉溺于她。

他不顾一切地将硬挺滚烫的阴茎隔着衣料紧紧压上她的腹部。她轻喘出声，踮起脚尖扯开他的上衣，同时让下方的摩擦点移向她最想要的地方——她的双腿之间。

他能透过自己的衣衫感觉她的体温。但他并不满足于此。他想要知道与她真正零距离、甚至是负距离的接触究竟是什么样的感受。她的想法似乎与他不谋而合，因为他听见了她拉扯他的裤带时口中逸出的沮丧的呜咽。他撤开身子，三两下便从全身的负累中挣脱出来。

她呆呆地望着他的下身，瞳孔放得极大。他突然意识到——这是她第一次亲眼见到这种东西，那庞然大物顿时又硬了一圈。他将它握在手里上下撸动，向她演示他最喜欢的力道和速度。

“这样。”

她点点头，似是鼓起了全部的勇气和决心握住了他的阴茎。他不禁随着她的动作发出难耐的低吼，同时又将腰胯向前顶了几分，把更多的自己送入她的掌心里。赫敏·格兰杰之所以是赫敏·格兰杰，凭的就是这份一点就透学以致用的聪慧。

再这样下去，他估计用不了多久就得缴械投降了。但他们要做的事情还远没有结束。拜从前与潘西厮混的经验所赐，他知道自己必须要让她彻底湿成一汪春水，才能去探寻她更深处的美好。

于是他拉开了她的手。“躺到床上去，格兰杰。”

她依言躺了下来。当他紧随其后覆上她的身躯时，她的眸光已然变得深暗。胸前的发育成熟的果实随着她的呼吸上下起伏。他俯身将右侧的红莓纳入口中，轻咬慢吮后也不忘顾怜左面，惹得她娇喘连连，双手不受控制地扯着他的金发。

他将两根手指探入她的口腔。“吮它。”

她像个乖顺的学生一样照做，眼睫颤动着轻轻合上。他想要感受到她那对完美的唇瓣、完美的小舌头包裹着他的阴茎。再过一会儿。一会儿就好。

当他被唾液浸湿的手指抚上她的阴蒂，她的身子便猛地痉挛起来，细碎的呻吟才刚逸出唇齿，便被他揉进绵密的热吻中。他怀疑在此之前她甚至从来没有抚慰过自己。这个念头令他的下身一阵抽搐。

他把她翻过身来面朝下方，顺着她的侧颈、肩胛和脊背一路舔舐亲吻了下去，舌尖划过她的臀瓣又游向了大腿，直到她的身体如水中的海藻般不由自主地扭曲着，将原本平整的床单都揉出了无数褶皱。

“求你，”她颤声哀求，迫切地渴望着什么她无法诉诸言语的东西，“求你了，德拉科——”

“我在。”他哑着嗓子安抚她。“跪起来，双手撑着自己。”

她支起身子，他便在她身旁躺了下来，两脚伸向床头。

“趴到我身上来，就像这样。”

她扭过头，满眼难以置信地望着他。

“你听到我说什么了，格兰杰。”

她仍然挂着怀疑地神情。

他的手掌贴上她的大腿内侧轻轻安抚。“相信我。”

她微微一颤，到底没有反对。他帮着她调整好了姿势，让她的双膝双手撑在他身体两侧，阴部完完全全地暴露在他视野的正上方。

他的舌尖触上她的阴蒂，轻轻舔弄不过几下，她便哭喊出声，臀部抽搐着扭动起来，整个人都差点软倒在他身上。他牢牢支撑住她，双臂紧抱住她的大腿，灵舌探进她的入口，一次，两次，三次。她的味道简直像天上的仙露——人间不可能会有这样的香醇甜美。他忍不住呻吟，沉醉于每一处味蕾的享受。他继续用舌头描摹着她的阴唇，又带起她一连串的喘息扭动。

 **我的，** 他心想。

他压下她的下背部，迫使她的臀部翘得更高，好让他能更加轻易地深入。唇舌回到了她的阴蒂，撩拨出她求饶一般的哀号，两腿止不住地颤抖。

他向上拱起腰胯，直到她终于领会了他的意思，垂下头以阴阳相交的姿势品尝着他。她的舔舐起初还带着羞涩，而后便越发大胆起来。她似乎拿出了准备期末考试的认真劲儿开始吮吸，甚至主动尝试自己能吞下多少，最后险些呕了出来。

她要是继续用那张聪明伶俐的小嘴这般舔弄，他只怕得当场交代。他试探性地将一根手指伸入她的湿热。内里的紧致超乎他的想象，却是前所未有的温软润滑，待人采撷。

他又一次让她仰面平躺，用自己的体重压制着她蠕动的身躯，沿着她的肌肤向上火热的舔吻噬咬。最后，他深深吻住那两片微微颤抖的嘴唇，舌头毫不犹豫地撬开贝齿攻城略地，昭示着他们的身体也即将湮灭彼此间最后的距离。他抬起她的双腿缠上自己的腰胯，动作缓慢却不容拒绝，接着小心翼翼地进入了那片花园。

温暖，潮湿，紧密，却不可思议地契合。她的眼角渗出了点点晶莹。虽然没有直接的比较依据，但作为一个在同他约会前就已经有过多次口交经验的女生，潘西曾评价说他在这方面相当有天赋。因此他知道，把第一次交给他绝不会是什么舒适的体验。

他轻轻吻去她的泪水，在她耳边柔声说着她究竟有多么美好。他的手掌爱抚着她大腿外侧的肌肤，哄着她让他更加深入。她顺从地放松下来，接纳他的全部。

顶端相触的一刹那，他们同时喟叹出声。

“你还好吗？”他低声问道。

她点了点头，微微前后摇摆着臀部，以适应被他填满的饱胀感。

脑海深处的一道声音叫嚣着想狠狠地要她，然而理智却告诉他必须一步一步温柔小心地让她敞开自己。于是他深吸了一口气，开始抽送。

她的感觉就像天堂。每一次进出，他的分身都被那天鹅绒般的温暖牢牢牵引，紧到几乎疼痛。没过多久，她便开始随着他的挺动呜咽起来，扭动着腰臀迎合他。当他的抽插越来越深、越来越快、不顾一切地探寻着能令他们同时为之疯狂的秘境时，他能感觉到她黏滑的蜜液濡湿了他的大腿。

眼前的美景教他如何能够移得开目光。她细滑的喉颈，红肿的嘴唇，还有随着他的进攻而上下弹跳的乳房，一切都像漩涡一般占据了他的感官，令他无法自拔。他伏低上身衔住一颗诱人的乳尖，换来她吃痛的无声哭喊，头猛地向后陷进床垫，香汗淋漓的脖颈拱了起来。

远处突然传来一道门板转动的嘎吱声。德拉科顿时僵住。走廊里有什么动静，离这儿越来越近。

他搂着她迅速向侧面一滚，伸手抓过床头柜上的魔杖。“ **快快禁锢。** ”

卧房的门把手向下动了动，但没有被拧开。片刻后，外面的人似乎松开了门把手。

“德拉科，你没事吧？”

是金妮。“我听见里面有声响。”

**丫的。**

“抱歉，”他咕哝着应道，“我只是做噩梦了。”

“哦，没事就好。”

赫敏此时跨坐在他身上，安静却不安分地摆动着身体。他收紧了揽在她腰间的手臂以示警告。

“你需要些什么吗？”金妮问道。

怀里的她似乎找到了自己的节奏，开始撑着自己上下起伏，浅浅地逗弄着他的阴茎，却没有发出一点声音。

“不用，”他的气息险些窒住，“我没事。”

“你确定不用吗？我这里还有些多余的助眠药——”

“确定！”他几乎是咆哮着喊出了这句话。“我是说，真的不用。快回去睡吧。”

“那好吧。晚安。”接着便是一串逐渐远去的脚步声。

“ **闭耳塞听。** ”他低声补上了咒语。他怎么能蠢到把这事儿都忘了呢。

他随手把魔杖扔到一旁，一个翻身又将她压在了身下。“你得为此付出代价，格兰杰。”

她勾起唇角望着他的眼睛。“说话算话？”

他发出一声嘶吼，攫住她的双唇向她索取。她则用的双腿紧紧环住他的腰身，让他在她体内越埋越深。双方互不相让，争夺着这场角逐的主动权。他抓住她的臀瓣猛地向上抬起，力道大得足以在皮肤上留下瘀伤，她倒抽一口气，攀在他肩头的手指猝然收紧。他双手抓过她的两只手腕，狠狠摁进她头顶上方的床垫里，随后立刻握紧她的手掌心相对，将她的脸框在自己的双臂之间。

这个姿势无疑更加深入，更加亲密——咫尺之隔，鼻息相闻。她正用那双染满情欲的大眼睛凝视着他，急促而细微的呼吸拂过他的脸，两唇无意识地微微张开。

美得——不可方物。而这样的她竟然属于他。

他低头吻她，动作温柔却坚定。当他轻咬她红肿的下唇，她便如一朵含苞初绽的鲜花为他敞开了通路。他旋转摆动着腰身，配合着唇舌间的圆舞。

她已经适应了他的抽插，腰腹与他严丝合缝贴在一处循坏动作着，眼帘却越垂越低，仅剩的细小狭缝中溢满了某种他难以言喻的情感。他与她前额相抵，无畏无忌地望进了那两汪深不见底的月潭。他只想彻底臣服于她。臣服于此。

随着一次次的轮转，他阴茎底部的压力越聚越多，直至积重难返。而从她每次承受侵入时的呻吟以及缩紧双脚几乎嵌进他小腿的反应来看，想必她也快要抵达极限了。

他松开了钳制着她的双手，支起自己的上身撩拨她的阴蒂。他的阴茎在下方狂风暴雨般地进出，新的摩擦带来的刺激让他的视线一片模糊。她拱起臀部迎合着他，为他的每次深入而抽噎啜泣。然后她鼻翼两侧的纹路突然皱了起来，嘴唇张大，发出了无声的尖叫——他知道自己终于击中了目标。

于是他瞄准那一点疯狂碾磨，激起她一声又一声高亢的哭喊，步步紧逼将她推到了悬崖峭壁边，感受着她的内壁在他周围寸寸绷紧颤抖不止。猛烈的冲刺最终演变为了波涛汹涌的炽热快感，他一边呻吟，一边继续狠狠撞向她，一次比一次狂乱。赫敏在他身下承受着、呜咽着，在灭顶的刺激和持久的极乐间沉浮。

他将自己最浓烈最深沉的激情尽数交给了她，随后伏倒在她身上，大脑一片空白，挣扎着想要平复呼吸。她轻轻将他拉得更近，双腿盘上他的腰，手指穿过他的发丝。他没有拒绝，而是勉力调整着自己的姿势，以免压到她。他的阴茎仍伴随着射精后的余波在她体内抽搐着。他确定一定以及肯定，这绝对是他这辈子最为凶猛的一次高潮。

他们相拥而卧，贴着彼此的颈窝吁吁喘息着。

他已经有许多年没有过性体验了，只依稀记得上次和潘西完事儿的时候自己抽身离开的动作还不够快。可是此时此刻，他却惊讶于自己究竟有多么不愿意动弹，只想继续这样被赫敏从里到外紧紧拥抱包裹着。

“德拉科？”

“嗯。”

她在他的耳朵上留下了一个轻柔的吻。“我爱你。”

一阵激流顺着他的脊柱蹿了下去，瞬间打散了性高潮残留下的迷雾。他转过头看着她，脖子随着他的动作紧绷了起来。

“也许我该过一阵子再告诉你。但是我在一段时间之前就已经意识到了，所以我想着应该让你也知道。”她微微侧过脸向他凑近，吻了吻他的嘴唇。“所以，嗯，我爱你。”

自小到大，他从未对任何人直面地表露过爱意。甚至连他的父母，他也不记得自己说过他爱他们，虽然他的母亲倒是偶尔会对他说这句话。

“你不用回应我的。”赫敏两颊泛红。“我只是，为了我自己才必须要告诉你。如果不说的话，我怕我将来会后悔。”

德拉科张开了嘴巴，复又合上，有些不知所措。对他来说，用言语诉说自己的感情并非是件易事，至于其他形式的表达也是一样。

他想起了父亲紧紧握住他肩膀时的样子。那是他十六岁生日的一周前，他正准备接受黑魔标记的时候。“你现在是个男子汉了，德拉科。”他的呼吸中带着熏人的酒气。“ **永** **远** **不要** 把你脆弱的一面告诉任何人。”

他想起了他的姨母贝拉特里克斯，一边放声嘲笑着他，一边擦去他脸上因为她毫不留情的精神入侵而留下的眼泪。“别傻了，德拉科。只有强者才能在这世上生存下去。再来。”

他又想起了潘西急怒交加的通红脸孔。“如果你再不告诉我究竟发生了什么事，我们就到此为止了。我是真心想要帮助你。所以你也得帮帮我，给我个明白。”而他只是转身离去，没有理会回荡在耳边的啜泣声。

他注视着赫敏咬着下嘴唇的模样。这是她情绪紧张时许多习惯性小动作的其中之一。

这种感觉真的很奇怪——毫无保留地信任一个人；就算TA只做了世界上最最简单的一件事，你胸膛也会为之悸动；你宁可自己去死，也断不愿伤害TA分毫。在他所有的认知里，能形容这种感觉的只有唯一的一个字。

“我也爱你。”

她紧张的神情突然转为了害羞而又兴奋的微笑。“真的吗？”

“真的。现在，赶紧睡觉。我真的累成狗了，格兰杰。你简直把我榨干了。”

他小心地从她体内滑了出来，轻吻着她因酸痛而蹙起的眉头。他翻过她的身子，从背后拥着她，手臂环住她的纤腰。

两人的大腿都被他们彼此交融的体液沾得又黏又湿。如果这个人是潘西，他应该早就炸毛地跳下床，把浑身上下乃至床单被子都收拾清理干净才能安心睡觉。但他胸前的人是赫敏。他发现自己完全不在乎这些有的没的。

她就着他的抚摸软软地靠在他怀中。“德拉科，我们是不是应该——”

“可以等到明早再说。吃药还有清理什么的。”他把鼻子埋进她的发间在头发里，深深地呼吸着她的气味。“除非你想在溜去洗手间的时候被那个女韦斯莱逮个正着。”

“那还是明早吧。”

没过几分钟，他们便陷入了沉睡。

第二天清晨，德拉科在厨房里遇到了金妮。这里只有他们两个人。纳威还倒在客厅的沙发上边做梦边流哈喇子，赫敏则在楼上等待着时机。

她很早就醒了，先是清理好了床铺（德拉科还是喜欢看她挥动着他 **另一支** 魔杖的样子），接着一听到金妮跑下楼梯的脚步声，她便冲出（实际上是一瘸一拐）了他的房间。想到此处，德拉科又压不住自己疯狂上扬的嘴角了。

“抱歉昨天晚上吵到你了。”他拖着惯用的长调跟金妮打招呼。“夜惊，你懂的。太吓人了。”

“懂，”她同情地点点头，“真是太可怜了。”

德拉科故作轻松地耸了耸肩，还装模作样地长叹了一声，活脱脱一个战场归来光荣负伤的英雄模样。他埋头开始品尝克利切放在吧台上的培根炒蛋。今天早上他的胃口可不是一般的好。梅林保佑那位上了年纪的小精灵吧。

十五分钟后，赫敏踩着点下了楼，和他们先前的计划完美吻合。

“睡得好吗？”金妮友好地问道。

赫敏看上去有些慌张。“呃——嗯，挺好的，谢谢。你呢？”

“再好不过了。”金妮拍了拍自己身边的椅子。“坐吧。我已经帮你好盛一盘了。”

赫敏挪着脚步走过去——似乎有些罗圈腿——拉开了椅子，小心翼翼地往下坐。她的臀部刚一碰到椅子上的软垫，脸就明显地皱了起来。

“哎呀呀，赫敏，你看起来像是骑着夜骐飞了一整晚呢。还是说，你骑的是一条龙？”金妮扬着眉毛，笑得一脸促狭。

赫敏的脸瞬间涨红。德拉科也坐在椅子里惭愧地扭了扭身子。

金妮见状大笑起来。“安心啦。我会替你们好好保守秘密的。再说，我要是真告诉了哈利，他转头就会去告诉罗恩，再下一秒罗恩就会赤手空拳地跑去杀了你。”她朝德拉科努了努嘴。

他嗤笑一声翻了个白眼。放马过来啊，他倒是想瞧瞧那韦斯莱能耐他如何。

“马尔福，我之前欠你的一条命，”她摆出一副正经严肃的神情，“这次就当还清了。”

直到金妮吃完了她盘中的炒蛋，又将杯子里的咖啡一股脑儿地灌进了胃里，德拉科和赫敏始终都没说一句话。金妮站起身来，将自己的餐盘放进了水槽里。

“对了赫敏，你如果需要避孕药的话记得告诉我。我昨天刚熬了一批，存量还多着呢。”金妮走出厨房时，脸让仍挂着揶揄的笑容。

德拉科清了清喉咙。“那么……我们就却之不恭了？”

赫敏发出一声无助的呻吟，把脸埋进了自己的手心。

* * *

**【现在】**

“德拉科，亲爱的，你的脸好红啊。该不会是感冒了吧？”

德拉科立刻从他愉悦的遐想中清醒了过来。简已经拿着烹饪书回到了客厅，三个格兰杰都疑惑地望着他。

“我没事，谢谢。”他笑着回答。“只是一喝这茶身子就暖了。”

幸好赫敏是麻瓜出身，谢天谢地。要是她的父母精通摄神取念，茶桌上你来我往间就看穿这小子正在意淫自家宝贝女儿的裸体——这画面真不敢想。

“好吧，我们之后得小心观察你的状况。”简似乎并未轻易相信他的谎话。

“都过来，”罗杰招呼道，“来看看我们明晚的大餐要加些什么菜。”

简坐在沙发正中间，赫敏从椅子上起身坐在了母亲身边，德拉科则把自己的椅子拉向了沙发，以便看清书上的图文。

他们计划了一顿无比丰盛的晚餐。赫敏和简一边翻阅着因为年月已久而卷角泛黄的书页，一边讨论着烤火鸡、欧防风和约克郡布丁。大多数时候，母女俩都沉浸在往年假日的回忆中，时不时地发出一阵爆笑（通常都是关于那些烹饪引起的灾难），罗杰偶尔会插上一两句话。

德拉科望着眼前的一家三口，胸口涌起一股难以名状的感觉。

十三个月前，他和赫敏携手走上战场，心里只祈祷着如果他们注定活不过那一天，至少也要让他死在她前头。那一刻，他决然不会相信自己未来的命运还会包含眼下的 **这一刻** ——坐在温馨家中，注视着面前普通简单、属于一家人的欢声笑语。

但他们确实都在这里。他们都还活着。这就是他真正的命运。

“快看。”罗杰朝着窗户抬了抬下巴。不断下落的雪花已经变成了一片眩目而杂乱的白尘。几分钟前德拉科还能还看得见的那些修剪整齐的树篱，而现在他几乎已经分辨不清。狂风无情呼啸，扫过砖墙的边缘，带起一阵轻微的呻吟声。

罗杰低低地吹了一声口哨，惊叹于眼前的景象。“这雪也太大了，不是吗？”

“我从没见伦敦附近下过这么大的雪。”赫敏感慨道。

“我也是。”德拉科接道。

“有得好下了。明天的扫除任务也会相当繁重。”简谈了口气。“不管怎么样，我希望你们不会介意先吃晚饭再拆礼物。上午还有很多晚餐的准备工作要完成呢。毕竟圣诞老人不会来我们家过夜，所以我想我们都可以再耐心点儿。”

“圣诞老人是谁？”德拉科边问边把目光从窗外的暴风雪上移开。

简盯着他的样子就仿佛他长出了第二个脑袋。罗杰也没好到哪里去，他嘴巴微微张开，下巴悬在半空。德拉科不由瞥了赫敏一眼，看到了她脸上惊恐的表情。

**操。**

为了这个圣诞，他们俩都付出了巨大的努力。赫敏领着他复习了无数遍麻瓜的圣诞传统，他发誓只要再听到一次“英王圣诞文告[1]”或是“圣诞拉炮”之类的词汇，他耳朵里的老茧就要爆出血来了。然而她并没有提到过什么悲催的“圣诞老人”。现在，他一个粗心大意的问题就让他们之前所有的辛苦都付诸东流了。

他内心迅速评估了摆在自己面前的所有选项。他要不要咳嗽两声？或者再去趟厕所？还是说他之前不小心把头撞到门框上了？

“爸爸妈妈你们看！”赫敏的手指用力戳了戳母亲膝上的烹饪书摊开的那一页。“这个看起来是不是 **特别好吃** ？”

简和罗杰同时一惊，顿时回神，凑回书本面前以便看得更加清楚。德拉科松了口气，这才意识到自己先前一直在屏着气息。又双叒叕被他机智无双的未婚妻救了一回。

“嗯。”简低头望着书页上的图片，皱起了眉头。“蔓越莓挞。”

**梅林的下垂蛋蛋啊。**

赫敏简直恨透蔓越莓了。

德拉科是从自己的亲身教训中才得知这点的。那时候他们刚刚订婚，莫丽和亚瑟寄给了他们一个包裹，里面装满了彩带、一瓶葡萄酒和新鲜出炉的水果蛋糕。赫敏迫不及待地咬了一块，口齿不清地大赞着莫丽的烘培技艺，下一秒就把嚼了一半的蛋糕吐在了手心里——当时他们正歪在沙发上依偎在一块儿，那团不堪入目的东西刚好就在德拉科的鼻子底下。“哦天哪，真对不起，”她道歉的同时，他也跟着瑟缩了一下。“这里面有蔓越莓。我 **特别讨厌** 蔓越莓。”

从她父母的面色来看，他们二老也已经敏锐地察觉了女儿的反常。

“可你不是讨厌吃蔓越莓的吗，”罗杰满脸疑惑，“从小就不喜欢。还记得那年圣诞你把一团蔓越莓果酱扔到你妈妈头上的事情吗？就是因为她一直想让你吃下去。从那之后她就再也没用蔓越莓做过吃的了！”

“对，没错，我知道。”赫敏满脸通红，开始局促不安地拨弄着自己的发尾。“我口味变了。我们——呃——在波士顿的时候，那里有家超赞的面包店，嗯。他们家的蔓越莓挞简直是人间美味。我和德拉科经常去那儿买面包。有一次他就劝我尝一口试试，然后我的世界都嘭地一下颠覆了！所以我现在很喜欢蔓越莓。”她紧张地干笑了两声。

德拉科点了点头。“没错。我特别怀念那家店。名字叫‘莫丽私房烘培坊’，他们家的蔓越莓水果蛋糕味道也很棒。”

赫敏从父母视线看不到的地方狠狠给了他一记眼刀。

“是嘛？”简转头看向赫敏，后者立刻堆起笑脸朝她点了点头。“嗯，那就这么定了。我明天就做给你吃，亲爱的。”她拍了拍女儿的膝盖。

赫敏面部肌肉微微一抽。“哦——不用了，妈妈！没必要那么麻烦的。事实上，我真的很期待你烤的松糕——”

“这是什么话！我们已经整整四年没有一起过节了，正好你们也都刚刚读完第一学期的研究生课程，有那么多事情值得庆祝呢。既然这是我女儿最喜欢的甜点，那我明天就一定要做蔓越莓挞。”

“太棒了，”罗杰欢呼，”我已经不知道多久没吃到过好吃的蔓越莓挞了。”

“可是——”

“镇上有家食品杂货店，明天下午两点才关门，”简兴致勃勃，“上午你可以和德拉科去那儿帮我们买些蔓越莓回来。明天做饭可有得忙呢，你们俩可以趁次机会舒展一下腿脚。你刚好还能带他四处参观逛逛！”

望着赫敏一副瞠目结舌又不敢反驳的窘迫模样，德拉科忍俊不禁。一声爆笑刚刚溜出喉咙，便被他拼命压抑而变成了干咳。

“看来你是真的着凉了，德拉科。”简无不担忧地说。“我们应该早点让你上床睡觉，这样你就能好好休息一下了。”

“好。”他向后挪了挪椅子站了起来。赫敏也跟着起身，仍然撅着嘴唇。“真的非常感谢二位。需要我们帮忙收拾一下吗？”

“不用不用，”罗杰说，“早些休息吧。”

同她的父母道了晚安后，他们便上楼回了自己的卧室。

第一晚终于有惊无险地通关了——德拉科阴郁地想着——而且至少每隔一时就险些引发一次灾难，这记录真尼玛的惊心动魄。

看来，之后的四十八小时注定会是他一生中最为漫长的两天时间了。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  篇末的羞射插图来自我亲爱的[Abrilas](https://abrilas-art.tumblr.com/post/626996544174014464/straddle-me-just-like-this-she-swiveled-her)。我到现在都没从这幅画面里恢复过来😩👀💦  
> 本文正常情况下一周双更，但我这周有迫在眉睫的三次元ddl。我的假期会在1月15号（周二）结束，在这之前我会努力更文的。感谢大家的耐心等待！！  
> 如果愿意的话，请务必留言告诉我你们的想法！❤️  
> 欢迎来[Tumblr](https://raven-m-3.tumblr.com)关注我！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Royal Christmas Broadcast. 通常写作Royal Christmas Message，英国君主在每年圣诞节对全英联邦国家的致辞。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者碎碎念：**  
>  本章开头部分格兰杰太太将自家先生和小德统称为boys，我最初译成“男士们”，后来校对的时候还是改成了原意，也算是侧面表现格兰杰太太的可爱吧～


	4. 裙袂翩跹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  这次更新比我预计的时间晚了好多，我要向大家郑重道歉。  
> 感谢到目前为止所有支持过我、鼓励过我的各位。你们天下第一可爱，我爱你们每一个人！  
> 食用愉快！！❤️

* * *

**【现在】**

德拉科躺在床上，听着简和罗杰在楼下尽力想要压低、却仍然没能遮掩住的噪音。他昨晚总是时睡时醒。床铺本身确实舒适得无可挑剔，但只要赫敏不在身边，他就从来没有睡过好觉。品质再好的安眠剂也比不上有她窝在自己臂弯里。

就在这时，他的房门被吱呀一声推开了，赫敏蹑手蹑脚地从门缝里钻了进来。她已经穿戴整齐，而且明显洗浴过了，但是瞧着她的样子，想必昨晚睡得也没比他好多少。她的脸色有些苍白憔悴，眼下还有淡淡的阴影。

她轻轻坐在床沿，伸手梳理他的头发又轻抚他的脸颊。“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”她弯下腰来吻他，他的双臂自然而然地环住了她的腰，将她拥进怀里。

过了一两分钟，她又支起了身子。“该起床了，”她低声哄他，“我爸妈在等我们呢。”

德拉科冲了个澡换上衣服，赫敏则替他理好了床铺，而后两人一起下了楼。

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的孩子们！”简热情地将他们分别拉进怀抱吻了吻脸颊。

“圣诞快乐。”德拉科和赫敏微笑着回以问候。

“爸爸呢？”赫敏问道。

“在车道那边忙活呢。昨天晚上的雪实在太大了——有将近十英尺！天气预报说这降雪量已经刷新往年记录了。地上的积雪特别厚，不过明天会升温，你们正好能舒舒服服地开车回家。”

赫敏蹙起了眉。“他那么着急做什么？为什么不干脆等到明天呢？”

“要是放着不管，车道上的雪又不会自己把自己清理干净，你说对吧？何况等会儿我们还得拜托你们去店里买蔓越莓呢！”

“哦——好吧。”赫敏苦着脸应道。德拉科强忍住了嘴角的抽搐。

“不过首先，你俩得把早饭解决了，而且我们要先从最重要的部分开始。德拉科，你要来杯咖啡吗？我们刚买了台新的——”

“诶！卡布兰莎[1]！”赫敏说着走到了那台机器前。“我也有一台，妈妈！是别人送我的礼物，就是之前我们的——”

“生日派对，”德拉科接道，“为了庆祝她二十二岁生日，就是几个月前的事。她请了许多寄宿学校的同学来家里做客，大家都玩得很开心。”

赫敏感激地望了他一眼。

“哇哦，听着就很棒！我都不知道你们办了个生日派对呢。你那两个好朋友也去了吗？那两个小伙子？”简皱着眉，似是聚精会神地思索着，“我一下子想不起他们的名字了，但就在我舌尖上打转……”

“哈利和罗恩。”赫敏轻声说。“哈利来了，嗯。但是罗恩抽不出空来。”

“对对对——哈利和罗恩！真好，你和他们到现在都还保持着联系。我这里还收着一大堆你们念书时候拍的照片呢。你该庆幸那些相册还老老实实地躺在储藏室里，否则我现在就会拿出来给德拉科看了。”

赫敏扯出一个虚弱的笑容。

“她小时候绝对是全世界最可爱的孩子，你知道的。”简感慨道。

“当然。”德拉科微笑着答道。他转头看向赫敏，却见她眉头微锁，神思恍惚地望着窗外。他完全明白此刻她心中在想什么。

“格兰杰太太，如果您不介意的话，我可以在您准备早餐的时候帮忙冲咖啡。您要加糖或者奶精吗？”

* * *

**【四个月前】**

德拉科望着挤在自家厨房里的那群家伙——大部分都是他从前的死敌——对着他和赫敏刚拿到手的那台麻瓜咖啡机又是 **叽叽** **喳喳** 又是 **嘻嘻哈哈** 。他带着某种超然的乐趣在一旁傻笑着注视着这幅场景。这绝对是他生命中最为怪异的时刻之一。

他们在一个月前刚刚搬入这间位于格林威治的新居。原本他们俩都不想搞什么乔迁派对，但金妮坚持必须要办。

“我们所有人都会给你们带礼物，那你们总得准备好酒好菜表示感谢是不是？”金妮循循善诱，“或者你们就仔细想想会有多少人想要上门拜访。我敢肯定，大家都想亲自来参观一下你们的新家，如果你们听我的，就能一次性解决所有的麻烦。”

这段话的前一半说服了赫敏，而后一半则说服了德拉科。于是就有了今天的场面。

多数客人带来的礼物都是魔法物品，方便在赫敏父母来访的时候隐藏起来。（比如，卢娜就送来了一大筐几乎腐烂的芜菁，说是能预防毛螃蟹。）但哈利和金妮却没按套路出牌。他们买了一台铮亮的不锈钢机器——德拉科第一眼就觉得这一定是用来做某种麻瓜饮料的——成功吸引了在场所有人的眼球。

“可是这东西到底要怎么 **用** ？”纳威弱弱地小声问道。

“插上电就行。”迪安·托马斯回答道。“这款在麻瓜咖啡机里也算相当漂亮了，我妈还一直想淘一台来着。”

“这款是卡布兰莎的。”哈利刚一接过话茬，德拉科便听出了他语气中竭力克制却仍是掩藏不住的得意。“导购员说这个型号又好看又好用。我们还是特意去麻瓜伦敦挑的。”

大家继续七嘴八舌地围着咖啡机谈论不休。乔治还举起了产品说明书拿腔拿调地朗读着，让纳威听从他的指挥摆弄着机器，一度惹得众人哄堂大笑。过了好一会儿，围观人群的热情才终于平息了下来，徐徐散了开去。

渐渐地，瓶中剩余的美酒越来越少，告别的客人也越来越多。由于公寓里有反幻影移形保护咒，所以大多数人都使用飞路进出。最先离开的是布雷斯，接着是乔治和迪安，然后是卢娜，还有查理和他美貌的罗马尼亚女友——就算拿把刀架在德拉科脖子上，他估计也没法儿准确地念出她的名字。

他瞥了一眼客厅墙上的麻瓜挂钟。已经是深夜十一点半了，他越来越迫切地希望能和赫敏独自在他们的小窝里享受二人世界。于是他开始收拾空酒杯，但愿剩下那几个电灯泡能尽早get到他隐晦的逐客令。

大多数的社交场合中，他都得戴着一副无形的面具与他人相处，就连在赫敏的朋友们面前也不例外。假如只有他和布雷斯，他或许能更放松些。今晚所有的客人中，只有布雷斯是属于德拉科一边的朋友。事实上还不止如此，布雷斯可以说是唯一一位在战后仍与他保持友谊的朋友。

在德拉科看来，这并不算稀奇。马尔福们其实没有多少朋友。那些看似关系亲近的人，以“盟友”形容更为合适。他也不知道这一点会否在他身上有所改变。

他的思绪在脚步跨进厨房的瞬间被眼前诱人的景象生生打断。赫敏正弯着腰，把没吃完的剩菜放进冰箱里。她今天穿了一件样式简约的黑色露肩小礼裙，让她原本就精致细腻的锁骨和肩膀更为突出——从他现在所站的角度看去，她的大腿和臀部也格外惹人注目。

德拉科默默地放下手中空酒杯，一边目不转睛地望着她，一边想着之后要让她穿着那条裙子跟他做些不可描述的事情。当然，这些念头只是在他脑海中一闪而过。

哈利风风火火地冲进厨房，完全没意识到自己打断了什么愉悦的气氛。“嘿，赫敏——你知道我的外套放哪儿了吗？”

赫敏蓦地直起身，顺手关上了冰箱门。德拉科同步皱起了眉头。“就在前门旁边的壁橱里。”

“谢啦。”他转身就要跑去前门。

“哈利，等一下——你走之前，我能跟你说两句话吗？”

他回头看着他，眼神有些困惑：“嗯，当然。一切都好吗？”

“嗯，都好。”她顿了顿。“我想和你谈谈罗恩的事。”

他看上去有些泄气。“哦，好的。那我跟金妮说一声，让她一个人先回去。”

“好。”

他们跟在哈利身后走出厨房时，德拉科朝她挑了挑眉。“值得一试。”她低声解释道。“我已经有好几周没听到罗恩的消息了。”

韦斯莱今晚确实没有露面。这件事本身并没什么好大惊小怪的，然而比起先前几回，这次哈利和金妮替他转述的理由实在过于苍白无力了。德拉科知道赫敏心里必然是急着想要单独跟哈利提起他，毕竟几天以来似乎都没有什么其他话题比这个更能尴尬冷场了。他尽量控制着自己不要因为她专注于“前男闺蜜”的事情而恼火。

金妮正和纳威聊着什么，哈利走上前在她耳边低语了几句。她点了点头，显然很高兴能有借口从眼前的谈话中脱身。她迅速向纳威、赫敏和德拉科道别，走进壁炉，撒了一把飞路粉便消失在了火焰中。没过多久，纳威也跟着离开了，公寓里只剩下了他们。

三人望着空空如也的壁炉，直到最后一丝余烬也消散在了空气中。

赫敏首先打破了沉默。“要来点卡布奇诺吗？”

“那是什么鬼玩意儿？”德拉科一脸懵逼。

她微微一笑。“等会儿你就知道了。”

十五分钟后，他们重新站在了厨房里，每人手里都捧着一杯 **卡布奇诺** 。德拉科觉得自己还是更偏爱黑咖啡，但手上这杯也不是不能喝。

又是一番对于麻瓜咖啡的尬吹过后，哈利终于开口：“那么，你是想谈谈罗恩对吗？”

“嗯，是的。”赫敏盯着手中的杯子望了片刻。“你总不能指望我真的会相信他生病了吧，哈利？”

哈利耸了耸肩，挫败地朝她苦笑，“我当然明白。我很抱歉他今天没能过来。”

“我也很抱歉硬把你单独留下来跟我谈话。”她轻轻一叹。“婚礼之后，我一直都尽力想让你们拥有更多独处的空间。我也不知道我还能道多少次歉、为我自己辩解多少次，但你们也清楚，如果我们事先就料到他的反应会这么大，我们一定会继续等上一阵子再宣布的。我真的希望，再过段时间之后，你和金妮能原谅我。”

哈利和金妮的婚礼算得上是个敏感话题了。原本这该是一场美丽隆重的仪式和喜宴，但罗恩的所作所为让一切都变得别扭而扫兴。他和赫敏分别是当天的伴郎伴娘，可他却死活不肯同赫敏共处一室，直到比尔介入劝慰后才软化了态度，好歹配合完成了上午的婚礼仪式部分。然而他阴郁的情绪还是引来了许多宾客们颇为尴尬的疑问。

“赫敏——”

“可是婚礼都已经过去三个月了。”赫敏打断了哈利的话。“距离我们订婚也已经有四个月了。但他还是一封信都没回过我。每回只要我一出现，他就跟见了龙痘病原体似的立刻走人。这么久了，情况也一点都没有缓和的迹象，也没有人愿意和我谈谈这件事。就好像你们所有人都放弃了。”她的声音微微发抖。

“我现在不就正准备和你谈谈吗，”哈利温和地说道，“我和金妮也没有生你的气。”他的目光瞟向德拉科，微微一闪。“听着，我没有任何冒犯的意思，但是要在这里跟你把这事儿说清楚，对我来说确实有点困难。我们能单独谈谈吗？”

德拉科的站姿瞬间僵硬。他放下手中的托碟和杯子，眼神冷然盯着哈利。“你有什么话非得避着我才能跟我未婚妻说吗，波特？”

哈利挑眉。“据我所知，赫敏和她的挚友单独谈话并不需要经过你允许。”

“这话没错，”赫敏转向德拉科蹙了蹙眉，完全无视了他脸上凶神恶煞的表情。“但是哈利，除非有绝对的必要，否则这样的要求对我来说是不公平的。不管我对你说什么，我都不会指望你会对金妮有所隐瞒。”

哈利的视线在他们两人间来回逡巡了一圈。“好吧。他可以留下。但如果之后你敢口无遮拦， **马尔福** ，你就等着脑袋搬家吧。”

“收到。”德拉科冷哼。

“很好。”哈利把杯子放在桌上，发出咔哒一声脆响。他转过头来面向赫敏。“罗恩对你们订婚的事不太高兴。”

德拉科白眼一翻。 **哈，多牛逼的发现啊** 。

“我想这点已经够明显了。”赫敏说道。“问题是为什么会这样。”

哈利叹了口气。“你知道为什么。”

“不，我完全不知道。”她稍稍拔高了音量。“我以为那些陈年旧事早就翻篇了。他之前有几个月明明跟德拉科相处不错的，可现在怎么又对我们两个都不理不睬了？这操作我实在看不懂。”

“说‘相处不错’就言过其实了。”德拉科接道。“除非你觉得假装对方不存在也能算‘相处不错’——不过至少我是这么觉得的，毕竟那可是韦斯莱。”

“我去，又来了。”哈利的脸渐渐涨红。“怎么，难道你还指望你们能称兄道弟，热火朝天地聊魁地奇，然后把你当初揍他脸的事儿当玩笑一样翻出来重提？”

“那次是他先打的我，波特，我只是礼尚往来，你不能把锅都甩我头上。”德拉科向后背靠上吧台，双臂交叉抱在胸前，目光不避不闪地盯着他。“再说，我宁可去和丽塔·斯基特热火朝天地聊八卦也不要跟他多呆一分钟。”

“ **够了** ！”赫敏喝道。“哈利，就麻烦你明白告诉我到底是怎么回事吧。拜托了。”

哈利又耸了耸肩，下巴肌肉绷紧。“你不是傻瓜。你早就知道了是怎么回事了。”

赫敏瞪着他。“我知道你想说什么，可我和他之间从来就没有过那方面的苗头。而且德拉科跟我开始约会之后，他也就想通了——”

“想通了？”哈利嗤了一声。“他从来就没想通过。他只同意不要逮着机会就揍扁他。他还希望等你长大成熟后就会自己纠正这个错误。”赫敏听到这里就要发作，哈利赶忙补了一句：“这是他原话，不是我说的。”

“好吧，那只能说他并不够了解我。我自己认真做出的决定不会因为所谓的‘长大成熟’而变卦。我和德拉科已经订婚了，之后还会结婚，他只需要接受现实就行了。”

“嗯，”哈利慢吞吞地应道，“他可能得多花点儿时间才能全盘接受。”

“这也太幼稚了吧！”她内心积攒的怨气终于爆发。“他不喜欢德拉科没人逼他喜欢，可他反过来惩罚我是什么道理？”

“你还是没抓住重点。”

“就为了那点小男生之间鸡毛蒜皮的愚蠢恩怨，他就把我们十年的友谊都置于不顾——”

哈利双手一摊。“你是真不明白还是 **装傻** ？”

“韦斯莱爱上你了。”德拉科冷不防地插嘴。今天之前他就已经告诉过她不下十二次了，可她一次都没当真。也许这第十三回终于能奏效了。

赫敏呆呆地朝他眨了眨眼。“不是那样的。”不出所料，她又发出了一声不以为意地嗤笑。“他确实有那么一段时间暗恋过我，可那时候我们还都是小孩子。真正的问题在于，你总是动不动就戳穿他内心的不安全感，所以他也从来不肯承认你已经变了。现在你准备跟他最好的朋友结婚，他就觉得你某种程度上赢过了他，这简直太荒谬了。”

“他说得没错。”哈利坦白，面色显得有些痛苦。

厨房里顿时一片寂静。

“好吧，”赫敏讪讪地说，“就当他真的爱上我好了，那他为什么从来没有试着跟我表白，也从来没有给过我任何暗示——”

“以你对他的了解，你难道觉得这种情况很意外吗？而且他确实想过要跟你表白的。”

“他没有。”

“他有。”哈利抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。“虽然犹豫了很久，但他最终还是鼓起勇气下定决心了。就在你们俩搬出格里莫广场的前一天晚上，我跟他谈过。他来找我，说准备第二天就跟你全部摊牌，就算马尔福当面给他下毒咒他也不在乎，因为如果他什么都不做就那样放你走的话，他会后悔一辈子。”

赫敏浑身一个瑟缩，脸色唰地变白。

“你还给他添了把火，是吧？”德拉科强压下血管里灼烧般地怒意平静地问道。

“实际上，我告诉他这种做法相当愚蠢，而且毫无意义。”哈利答道。“他曾经确实有过不错的表白机会，只不过好几年前就已经错过了。但他听不进去我又能怎么办？难不成把他锁进我家酒窖里去吗？”

“既然你嘴上都这么说了，当初干脆一不做二不休，帮所有人省个大麻烦岂不更好吗？”德拉科怼了回去。“这种懦夫搁着不管就会变成定时炸弹。瞧瞧他惹出来的好事吧。”

“你闭嘴！”赫敏高喊。

“你到现在还替他说话。”德拉科气得完全听不进赫敏的警告。他站直身子，隔着桌子瞪着对面的哈利。“我不会因为这个责怪赫敏，毕竟我已经习惯她那份关爱弱势群体的善心了，而且她本来就要比我和你好上千百倍。但是你——你的择友标准真是差劲得可以。”

“我警告你，马尔福——”

“告诉我，波特：你真的支持你两个最好的朋友共坠爱河吗？你真的觉得韦斯莱配得上她吗？麻烦你发点慈悲满足我一下，因为我实在很好奇。你觉得韦斯莱会为了她在事业上取得成就而欢呼庆祝吗？会在她背后毫无怨言地支持她到底吗？你觉得他是那种会因为娶了一个各方面都胜过他一头的妻子而骄傲自豪的男人吗？”

哈利沉默不语。德拉科发出刺耳的哂笑。“你当然不会这么想。你和我一样清楚，他只会在自己的婚礼上喝得酩酊大醉，然后背着她跟其他女人纠缠不清。只要能让自己在老婆的光环下活得好受点，他什么都做得出来。”他嫌恶地啐了一口。

“德拉科， **住口** ，”赫敏的双眼闪着精光，“够了。”

德拉科向后倚上吧台，鼻翼仍因为愤怒而翕动。

哈利死死盯着他的脸，片刻后才开口说道：“看在她的份儿上，我今天不跟你计较。”他偏过头朝赫敏示意。“但如果，你下次还敢当着我的面对罗恩出言不逊，你会后悔的。”

德拉科没有回答。他也知道自己刚才情绪失控，说的话确实过分了。他确信自己之后为此付出代价。

“你根本 **一点** 都不了解罗恩。”哈利怒道。“你只说对了一点，那就是他在这件事上的努力不会有任何结果。但你最好别再让它继续荼毒你那过度膨胀的大脑了。”

“或许 **我** 才是对的，因为再这样下去我们今天根本讨论不出任何结果。等你们俩什么时候敲定了究竟怎样才算是对我最好的选择，麻烦知会我一声，行吗？我已经受够这种无聊透顶的撕逼了。”赫敏的目光来回瞪视着他们，直到两人都表现出了畏缩害怕的神情。

“就像我刚才所说的那样，哈利，”她平静地继续说了下去，“罗恩从来没有来找过我。所以他可能是在跟你谈过之后才发觉自己糊涂了，然后就改变主意了。”

哈利意味深长地看了她一眼。“你确定你们搬走那天他没去过吗？”

“当然确定。否则我肯定会记得的。”

“有没有可能，他确实去了，只是你当时太过专注于 **别的事情** ，所以没注意到？”

一句话瞬间让德拉科醍醐灌顶。“操。”他低咒一声。

他们搬出格里莫广场的那天，德拉科终于等到了实现他长久以来的幻想的机会。

尽管在那儿住了好几个月，他和赫敏却从来没有在除了他们上了锁的卧室之外做过爱。毕竟屋里还有克利切在，乱来的话就太冒险了。但是前一天，金妮和哈利终于在他接去了他们的新家。于是那一天，整栋房子终于只剩下他们两个人了。

需要打包收拾的东西并不算多。德拉科跟着赫敏依次走入每间房间，仔细检查他们有没有落下什么东西。最后，他们来到了厨房。

“那么，到这里就结束了。”她颇为不舍地说。那天，她穿了一件胸前有纽扣的碎花夏裙。

他的目光一秒钟都没有离开过她。“是啊。回到我们开始的地方画上句号。”

她扑哧一笑，将胸前的卷发拨到肩后。“挺有诗意的，不是吗？我们第一次接吻就是在那儿。”

“说得好像我会忘记似的。”他深沉的语调让她不禁抬起了头。“你根本不知道，我想对你做些什么。”

他想由上自下解开她所有的衣扣，扯下她的红色内裤——那天早上他亲眼看着她穿上的那条——然后举到她的面前。于是他毫不犹豫地照做了。

他让她躺在厨房的餐桌上高潮了两次——一次用他的舌头，一次用他的阴茎。当她第二次嘶声喊出他的名字时，他翻过她的身子让她趴在桌上，双手十指与她紧紧相扣，奋力追寻着自己的顶峰。木桌在他凶猛的撞击下发出不堪承受的呻吟，直到他的眼前终于布满了绚烂的星光。那场性爱至今都令他难以忘怀。

等他们收拾干净之后，意外地发现客厅里的一只花瓶被打碎了，大半个房间的地板上都满是碎片。他们并未听到任何声响，但先前他们走过客厅时，那只花瓶确实还好端端地立在柜子上。所以当时他们觉得一定是克鲁克山因为某种原因——比如说抓老鼠——不小心把它踢倒了。

可是现在，德拉科突然不那么确定了。从赫敏的表情来看，她的想法与他不谋而合。

她带着满眼难以置信的惊恐望着哈利，脸上没有一丝血色。“他……说什么了吗？”

“没有。不过既然你说你那天没见到过他，那么考虑到他后来的反应……”哈利耸了耸肩，“我认为他那天确实过去了，但是看见了某些他不愿看见的东西。”

“天哪……”赫敏低低抽了口气，一副想钻进地缝里的模样，眼中已经蓄满了泪水。

德拉科忧心地望着她。“我想你该先回去了，哈利。之前的事我很抱歉。”

哈利点头。他们或许永远不会成为挚友，但德拉科立刻明白了他的意思：休战。只要他们都愿意为了她而让步，那就足够了。

“你说得对。时间也不早了。”他拥抱赫敏和她道别。她也闭上了眼睛抱了抱他，泪水无声地顺着脸颊流了下来。

“对不起。”哈利放开她时说。“我不是有意想让你难过的。原本我甚至都没打算告诉你……”他轻轻摇了摇头。“但是你要明白，我们从来都没有放弃他，我和金妮都没有放弃。我们还在努力。只是他还需要一段时间。”

赫敏强忍着啜泣点了点头。“谢谢你今晚能过来，哈利。也谢谢你们咖啡机。抱歉耽搁了你这么久，记得替我向金妮说声对不起。”

“谢谢。”德拉科生硬地对哈利说。

哈利又冲他点点头，匆匆吻了吻赫敏的额头，便转身离开了。

那天晚上，德拉科躺在床铺上，身体蜷在赫敏身边，脑海中不断地想着自己究竟已经变了多少。

放在五年前，让韦斯莱走进房间撞见自己正和赫敏颠鸾倒凤，可能是他内心最癫狂的幻想。然而现在这只让他觉得难受。最主要的原因是赫敏为此心痛欲绝，而他却无能为力。但还不止如此。

他三百六十度无死角地赢过了韦斯莱。可是尽管德拉科向来鄙视他，此刻却找不到任何幸灾乐祸的理由。他觉得自己这辈子伤害的人已经够多了。他只是希望韦斯莱能放下过去，让一切重回正轨。一旦他不再痛苦，赫敏也就能释怀了。

“他再也不会理我了。”

德拉科被她突如其来的低语吓了一跳。他原以为她已经睡着了。

他将她拉向自己，吻了吻她的长发。“他会的。”

“你怎么知道？”

他思索了片刻。“因为他爱你。”

没过几分钟，她胸腔起伏的频率便趋于平缓稳定，他知道这回她是真的睡着了。于是，他也任由睡意席卷了全身。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  非常感谢亲爱的[magical_traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler)自发以本章中格里莫广场的餐桌车场景向可爱的[jaxx-in-a-box](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/)约稿。不用多说了，这图直接杀我🤤🔥😍  
> ******  
> 编辑于5/1/20：  
> 请各位务必欣赏一下MissyJAnne85根据本章剧情创作的同人歌[Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922604)。歌词是以罗恩视角写的，完美体现出了他的心碎。  
> ******  
> 我把本文的总章节数又往上堆了两章（共7章），以便能用更多的篇幅来补全赫敏和德拉科的背景故事。  
> 下章目前只写了一部分。鉴于我的寒假已经结束了，每周双更对我来说（显然！）很难坚持下去，不过我仍然打算保持周更。但愿我能在一周之内（2月2日前）发布下章吧。  
> 如果愿意的话，请务必留言告诉我你们的想法！❤️  
> 欢迎来[Tumblr](https://raven-m-3.tumblr.com)关注我！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Capresso. 国际知名咖啡机品牌，1994年创立于美国，现属瑞士优瑞。


	5. 埋葬与昭彰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  请注意，本章含暴力描写。如果各位有任何可能被触发的雷点，请直接跳跃至章末注解参考具体章节警告。  
> 同样，感谢到目前为止所有支持过我、鼓励过我的读者们。你们天下第一可爱，我爱你们每一个人！  
> 食用愉快！！❤️

* * *

**【现在】**

简喋喋不休地谈论着圣诞大餐，德拉科和赫敏则安静地嚼着盘中的鸡蛋和吐司，时不时点头回应，或是礼貌地搭几句话。幸好简似乎和赫敏一样是个一根筋，因此并未注意到女儿低落的情绪。德拉科尽量表现出对简的烹饪计划颇有兴趣的样子，但愿她不会察觉到那些话听在他耳里就跟人鱼语没什么两样的事实。

罗杰进屋的声响进打断了三人的谈话，他的脸和鼻子已经冻得通红。他脱下外套和靴子，但两条裤管仍然湿漉漉的。他在户外的时候一定戴了顶帽子，因为那头短发比平时更卷更蓬乱了。他向赫敏和德拉科道了句圣诞快乐，便径直走到咖啡机前开始给自己冲咖啡。

“罗杰，亲爱的，你是不是——”

“还没呢，”他立刻回答了妻子的问题，“只是需要来点儿喝的提神而已。我才刚把去大门的路清理出来。”

“噢。”简有些泄气。“你觉得大约还要多久？”

“一小时吧，也可能更久。积雪又深又湿，只能慢慢来。我可不想闪到腰。”

简皱起了眉头。“你能小心着来我当然很高兴，可是这工作量也太让人头大了。我本来还想着中午就能把蔓越莓挞放进烤箱的。”

“我会加油的。他们上了公路之后，开起车来就应该不会受什么影响。我只需要先把车道清出来就行。”

“你们也知道，这蔓越莓挞弄起来是在太麻烦了，”赫敏插嘴，“我觉得我们还是——”

“一点儿也不麻烦，”简接过话头，“食材和工序都很简单。再说了，我今天早上才发现蒜用完了，没有蒜的话欧防风味道也会变淡。而且家里的面粉也快见底了。”

赫敏听罢郁闷地靠在了椅背上。

“真可惜，我们家没有吹雪机之类的能快速把积雪清理干净的东西。”简啜了一口咖啡，视线擦过杯缘偷偷瞄了德拉科一眼。

赫敏锐利的目光转向了母亲，“德拉科当然很乐意帮忙，但他没有适合在雪地里劳作穿的衣服，而且家里只有一把铲子。”

罗杰抬眼，“事实上，家里有两把。我这里还有多余的冬衣可以借他穿。”他说到这里顿了一下。“前提是——如果德拉科愿意帮忙的话。千万不要勉强。我知道没人想大过节的还跑去室外铲雪的。”

德拉科能感觉到简焦急又盈满希望的注视几乎要在他半边脸上烧出一个洞来。 **好极了** 。

他清了清喉咙。“嗯——我非常乐意帮忙，格兰杰先生。”

“真的吗？”罗杰带着难以掩饰的兴奋问道。

“当然。我正想锻炼锻炼身体呢。”然而事实上，他最痛恨的锻炼身体方式就是枯燥乏味的麻瓜体力活，一番活动下来浑身免不了又冷又湿，肌肉还会酸疼不已，而这种事明明只要魔杖一挥就能完美解决。

“哦，德拉科，你愿意的话真是再好不过了！”简激动地说着，“我刚给罗杰买了一双新的雪地靴，你穿他那双旧的应该很合适——”

德拉科竭力把自己的苦瓜脸拗成了得体微笑。赫敏用口型嘴无声地向他道歉。

人活着总得为爱献身。

十分钟后，德拉科已经和罗杰并肩站在了户外，手里拿着铲子，一同查看着车道的情况。罗杰口中的积雪很深绝非夸大其词，目测有将近一英尺厚。

尽管眼下并没有下雪，气温却仍然冰冷刺骨。好在罗杰的雪地专用装备确实保暖，穿在德拉科身上也挺合身。虽然裤子有点短，但简聪明地把裤脚塞进了靴筒里，完美解决了问题。

罗杰踩着深及小腿的积雪走到车道的另一侧。“我从这一侧开始，你就从那边来吧。”他的脸上戴着一样非常奇怪的东西，从眼睛下方一直拉到脖子底部，说话的声音透过那玩意儿传到德拉科耳边显得有些失真。他还让德拉科也戴上了一套，并解释说这东西叫做“防寒面罩”。

德拉科朝他点了点头，两人开始埋头铲雪。

德拉科向来自认体能不错。虽然冬天并非游泳或魁地奇这类他最喜欢的运动的理想季节，但他一直在坚持跑步，而且仍然不间断地进行各种魁地奇训练时学过的力量练习。

然而，铲雪这活儿是真的能累死人。正如罗杰先前警告过的那样，积雪又厚又湿，他肩膀、胳膊和背部的肌肉很快便因为高强度的劳作而震动灼热了起来。

几分钟后，他发觉罗杰停下了手里的动作，正一动不动地盯着他，似乎犹豫了片刻，然后迈着略显艰难的步子朝他走了过来。

“诀窍是弯下膝盖而不是背部，再用腿部力量支撑起来。像这样。”罗杰小心而缓慢地向他演示了几次，德拉科在一旁认真地模仿比划。

“好多了。”罗杰点头。“但要记得，倒掉铲子里的雪的时候，尽量旋转整个身体使力，这样才能避免扭伤腰背。”

经过前后数次尝试和纠正，罗杰终于认可了德拉科的技巧。“完美。这样应该就不会造成肌肉紧绷或者受伤了。”

“多谢您。”德拉科边说边迟疑地调整了一下手中拿铲子的姿势。他想知道对于麻瓜来说铲雪算不算是一项必备技能。然而截至现在，赫敏的父母已经有无数条理由把他归类为“怪异人群”了，再多一条可就太尴尬了。

但罗杰似乎凭直觉看穿了他的心思。“我是在伯明翰长大的。你熟悉那个地方吗？”德拉科摇了摇头。

“啊。”罗杰拉下脸上的面罩，微微倚在插在雪中的铁铲上。“那里每隔几年就会有一次严冬。我小时候那会儿，我们会沿着街道一路铲雪铲下去。那时候其他人的态度可没这么积极。”

周围有一瞬间的沉寂，只余下他们透过风雪艰难呼吸的声音。

“赫敏告诉了我们一些关于你家里的事。”罗杰继续说道。“我知道你以前从来不需要去学习这些。相信我，我也真心希望自己什么都不用学。”

他嘴角狡黠的弧度俨然是一副老父亲的关爱神情，尽管德拉科能肯定，他自己的父亲从未对他露出过那样的笑容。

“谢谢您，格兰杰先生。从前我们在这些方面确实……一直得到别人的帮助。但是能学习绝对是件好事。”

罗杰拍了拍他的背。“客气什么。铲雪这活儿原本也是我父亲教我的。我敢肯定你父亲也教了你许多其他的事情。”

“其实并没有。”略显苦涩的话语脱口而出。德拉科迅速瞥开目光，两颊发烫。“他不怎么亲力亲为。尤其是涉及到这类事情的时候。”

“我明白了。”

德拉科环视着眼前这条安静祥和、白雪覆盖的街道，暗暗祈祷罗杰能快点回到车道另一侧继续铲雪，好让他一个人默默承受内心的煎熬。但罗杰似乎没有离开的意思。

“我不知道赫敏有没有告诉过你，她其实没有什么姑母叔伯。”他终于开口。“我是独生子。我妈妈在我九岁的时候就去世了。因为肺癌。”

“请节哀。”

“谢谢。”罗杰说。“可笑的是，我妈妈一辈子从没抽过一支烟，反倒是我父亲，是个不折不扣的烟鬼。我一直觉得他能比她活得久是人生最大的讽刺之一。”

德拉科不安地挪动着身子，一时语塞说不出话来。

“她去世后，我爸爸一个人把我拉扯大。他是个电工，没上过大学。那时候许多人都没受过高等教育。但他还是因此怨恨自己，所以逼我要在学校处处表现优异，不能浪费时间去交朋友、玩运动，任何会影响成绩的事儿都不能做。”

“听起来乏味沉闷得很。”

罗杰点点头。“乏味沉闷到家了。不过那个时候，少年叛逆并不是什么流行行为，所以我就完全按照他的要求去做了。”

 **我知道那是什么样的感觉** ，德拉科想要告诉他。然而他最终还是什么也没说。

“中学毕业那年，我获得了国王学院的奖学金。你可能会猜我爸爸会为此感到骄傲，但他却告诉我，他很失望我没有拿到牛津大学的奖学金。”说到此处，罗杰摇了摇头，嘴唇抿成一条阴郁的直线。

“自从我离家住校之后，一切都变了。我几乎完全忍受不了他，每次和他说话都要吵起来。后来他甚至连我的毕业典礼都没有参加，因为他觉得我没有比当年的他做得更出色。他也很生气，因为我告诉他我将来打算成为一名牙医。他觉得这不是一份足够体面的工作。

罗杰语调中的苦涩让他觉得异常熟悉。德拉目不转睛地望着他，想知道他还想对自己说些什么。

“我在牙医学校读了一年之后，我们才终于和好。但我第一次带简去见他的时候，他的态度简直是个混蛋。他说她‘断送了我的人生追求’，这个老匹夫。现在想想，大约就是在那时候，我就确信他是我这辈子见过的眼力最差劲的人。”

“这评价挺中肯。”德拉科的附和令罗杰哈哈大笑了起来，德拉科也不由自主地弯起了嘴角。看来，做父亲的男人面对儿子的伴侣时往往都会瞎了狗眼。

“我们订婚的时候，我写了封信告知他。那时候我已经连续几个月没接他电话了。后来有一天，伯明翰警察局的警官转交给我一枚戒指，并且告诉我他已经去世了，死于心脏病发作。至少，他们还是很快就发现了他。是他老板报的警。那是我爸爸二十五年来头一次无故旷工。”

德拉科默然。过了一两分钟，罗杰才似乎从沉思中惊醒过来。

“我不太了解你和你父亲之间的事，但我知道在父亲去世前一直和他保持着紧张关系是种什么感受。相信我，时间久了，一切都会变得更容易的。”

“谢谢您，先生。”德拉科顿了一会儿。“您父亲的事，我很难过。”

罗杰点点头。他的瞳色虽和女儿不同，眼神却一样锐利。他向前倾身，似乎想拍拍德拉科的背，但又迟疑了一下。

他转过身，慢慢地走回车道另一侧。不消片刻，两人又投入到了铲雪的工作中，仿佛先前的一切都没有发生过。

* * *

**【三年零两个月前】**

“再跟我解释一遍，卢修斯。”纳西莎说。

他们身处庄园里一间较小的客厅中。这里原本很少派上用场，但位置远离密集人群，非常适合秘密会面。噼啪作响的炉火和彼此间亲密的距离都未能驱散空气中的阴冷氛围。因为在这间客厅和无数的保护咒之外，整个庄园都是食死徒。室外的空地上散落着阴森白骨，令人想起那些面目全非、由于损毁得太过厉害而连纳吉尼都无法下咽的尸体。

卢修斯叹了口气，伸手拿过白兰地酒杯。他慵懒优雅的动作一如往常，却无法掩盖他在近期内遭受过折磨的事实。“很简单。亚克斯利碰巧发现了鲁弗斯·斯克林杰住处的保护咒屏障；我又碰巧得知今晚正是那里的护卫换班时间。到那个时候，他的守备会变得非常脆弱。我就能趁机活捉他了，纳西莎。”

他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，手微微颤抖。“黑魔王想要斯克林杰很久了。只要我抓住了他，我们的境况就会大不一样了。”

“难道不是把这个消息告诉他就够了吗？”纳西莎眉头紧锁，神情紧绷。“你没有必要去冒受伤或被捕的风险——或者可能更糟，你会失败，然后不得不面对黑魔王的震怒。”

“没时间了。贝拉特里克斯说黑魔王正在奥地利处理要事。倘若我召唤他，他一定会二话不说直接杀了我。”

“但如果你只是请别人来帮你的话——”

“我不能冒险让别人跟我一起去。必须由 **我们家** 的人动手，功劳必须记在 **我们** 头上。再说，两年前要不是群白痴在魔法部拖我后腿，我们也不至于落到这步田地。”

德拉科咬紧牙关，看着父亲站起身又往自己的酒杯里倒了些白兰地。他整个人都显得凌乱不整，乍看之下几乎像个濒临崩溃的病人。他脸色苍白，面容憔悴，头发蓬乱，眼睛也一脸好几天都充血红肿。究竟是由于缺乏睡眠还是酒精所致，德拉科也无法分辨。

他又以一种不那么优雅的姿势坐回了沙发里，手里端着满满一杯白兰地。德拉科光是看着他就觉得恶心。还有潜藏于恶心之下的愤怒。

“我不会跟你一起去的。”

卢修斯闻言抬头看着他，略显惊讶。他端详着他，目光冷了下去。“我不记我要求过你一起去。”

“你当然没有。”纳西莎嗤道。“这太危险了——”

“得了吧，母亲。我早就不是小孩子了。”这句话惹来了纳西莎惊愕的瞪视，但他如若无睹。“在我还没成年的时候您就已经意识到这一点了对吧，父亲？”他朝自己手臂上的黑魔标记努了努嘴。

卢修斯的脸色霎时变白，但很快便恢复了原状。“你是不是有什么话想说，德拉科——”

“没错，我确实有。我不会和你一起去，因为这是你这辈子活到现在想出的最糟糕的主意。”

纳西莎惊喘了口气。“德拉科！”

整整十八年的人生，德拉科从未以如此口气对父亲说过话。但是上周，他刚刚夺走了一个无辜女孩的生命，这让他的身心被前所未有的愤怒所占据。这股怒火灼热而盲目，几乎将他的皮肤都烧了起来。

卢修斯刚要发怒，德拉科却没有给他开口的机会：“您一天到晚想的还是该怎么夺回你在那群疯子中的地位，是吗？”

望着父母满脸愕然，他冷笑以对，继续说了下去：“我不想再拐弯抹角了，所以咱们有话直说吧，父亲。您把自己的灵魂出卖给了一个混血恶魔，一个骗子。您和我一样清楚他根本不在乎什么狗屁血统。否则的话，外面的那些尸体就不会有一半都是纯血巫师的了。他榨干了您的利用价值，把您剥削得皮都不剩，您还对他卑躬屈膝，迫不及待地求着他利用您剥削您。现在，我们全家都得为此付出代价。”

他的目光回到父亲脸上，看见他太阳穴处的血管在突突地跳动。

“一个人只要稍微再聪明那么一点点，就会承认自己错了，”德拉科边说边攥紧了拳头，“或者至少保持低调。可您呢？您居然还想出这么一个荒唐的手段，赌上自己的性命去讨回他的欢心。”

他唰地站起身来，上唇高高卷起，以至于颤抖不止。“这套计划就和您本人一样可悲。您让我恶心。”

卢修斯瞬间爆发。他咆哮着从沙发上跳了起来，手臂一挥将酒杯扔到了客厅另一头，摔在地上碎成无数残片。纳西莎一个箭步拦在二人中间。

“卢修斯， **不要** ！”她恳求道，紧紧抓住丈夫的长袍。

若是放在一两年前，父亲眼中的雷霆之怒准能吓得德拉科屁滚尿流。可是现在，此情此景只会进一步激起他自己狂暴的怒意，叫嚣着想要破体而出，连后牙也被他咬得咯咯作响。他一声不响地紧盯着父亲，想看看他究竟敢不敢先一步发作。

“不要。”纳西莎重复道。

卢修斯目光一闪对上了她的视线。他注视着妻子，过了一会儿后似乎终于放松了下来。纳西莎松开了攥着他衣襟的手指。

“德拉科，你太让我心寒了。”她声音极轻。“出去。”

“没有这个必要。我该走了。”卢修斯挣开了妻子的手。“晚上见。”说罢，他怒视了德拉科一眼，便头也不回地离开了客厅。

纳西莎在原地一动不动地站了整整一分钟。德拉科始终未发一言。他完全没有向她道歉的打算。她也是同谋。

她没有看他一眼，只是僵硬地走到房门口停了下来。“他这么做也是为了你。他什么都知道，德拉科。关于 **她** 的事。我们都知道的。”

直到她的脚步声渐渐远去，德拉科才颓然瘫坐在沙发上，双手紧抱住自己的头。

一个月前，一个搜捕队员抓住了一个孤身在外的泥巴种，把她带回了庄园。在确定了那个女孩没有掌握任何有价值的情报后，伏地魔便命令把她锁在地牢里，以留给正在法国执行任务的芬里尔·格雷伯克作为礼物。

那些人刚把她拖进门时，她还昏迷不醒。“我记得我之前在霍格莫德见过她。”搜捕队员斜了一眼怀里的女孩。“身材也挺辣。”

德拉科只能辨认出这个女孩身形纤瘦，中等身高，还有一头长长的棕色卷发。乍看之下，他还惊恐地以为那是赫敏·格兰杰。这个念头让他的胃瞬间凝固——他仍在努力摆脱这种生理不适。但那不是她。

贝拉特里克斯用自己的黑色靴跟把人事不省的女孩翻过来仰躺在休息室的地板上时，德拉科看到了一张与他所想完全不同的脸孔。她的眼睛比格兰杰的小一些，窄一些，鼻子比格兰杰的长一些，薄一些。但他还是认出了她。

佩内洛·克里尔沃特。比他大四级的霍格沃茨校友——如果他没记错的话，她还跟某个韦斯莱约会过。

得到了黑魔王的首肯，他那位无血不欢的姨母几乎每晚都要“借用”格雷伯克的“新玩具”来找点乐子。头几个晚上，只要姨母开始癫狂兴奋地喊叫，德拉科就把自己反锁在卧室里；每当姨母的尖叫声穿透了他的静音咒时，德拉科只能竭力稳住自己不要干呕。就连他的父母目睹那些场面时都会显得很不舒服。虽然他们确实对麻瓜出身的巫师有偏见，但他们倾向的做法是孤立并驱逐，而不是折磨和谋杀。

他至今都不知道，当初自己究竟被什么情绪驱使才会去看她。或许是内疚，或许是好奇，又或许只是因为看到她的脸就能让他想起一段更天真快乐的时光。但无论是什么缘由，当他回过神时，便发现自己已经身处关押了她整整一周的地牢门前了。

一路上，他都默默祈祷她已经睡着了，但当他走到门口，她却缩进了墙角里，半是恐惧半是惊疑地望着他。他打量着她的模样，见她正剧烈地颤抖。他突然意识到周围的气温有多冷。于是他变出了一条毯子。

然而手刚往前一伸，他便僵住了。如果他偷偷给她毛毯，他自己可能也会面临被折磨的下场，甚至更糟。但她的目光一直紧盯着毛毯，仿佛那是她此刻最想要的东西。于是他把毛毯从牢门的铁栏里扔了进去。

“早上一定要记得把它藏好。”他叮嘱着。“右后方的墙角有一块松动的石转。”说完，他转身离开，感觉到她的目光正盯着自己的背影。

第二晚，他给她送去了止疼剂。“一小时后它会自动消失，所以趁早喝了吧。”他告诉她。

第三晚，他又帮她带了一瓶止疼剂和一份《预言家日报》。翌日清晨，当那份报纸再次出现在他卧室里时，他发现印有伤亡名单的那一版上有明显的泪痕。

之后这种“探访”便持续了下去。他努力不去细想自己冒着生命危险去善待一个泥巴种的事实。他也不明白自己为什么要这么做。

“你愿意帮我逃走吗？”某天晚上他给她送了安眠剂后，她毫无预兆地开口问他。他被她的声音吓了一跳。上一次听到她说话还是许多年前的事。那时候他还只是个乳臭未干的小男孩，而她已经是一位出色优秀的级长了。

“不行。这里有很多人，一直都在监视我们。如果我帮你，他们会杀了我的。”他羞愧得脸颊发烫。

“那么，你愿意杀了我吗？”她平静地问道。

他呆在原地，惊恐地望着她。

“我知道格雷伯克在下嘴咬女孩子之前会对她们做什么。”她声音有些沙哑。“天知道他会让我活多久。”她不耐烦地抹掉了眼泪。“我知道接下来会发生什么。所以你杀了我就等于是救我。求你了。”

“我做不到。”德拉科语带哽咽。他用最快的速度拼命跑上楼梯，一回到卧室就把胃里的晚饭吐得一干二净。

之后的每一个晚上，他依然会去探视她，但她一直都没有再开口，只是无声地表达感谢。但每当他的目光停留在她脸上时，德拉科就会想起她之前的请求。他知道她也在想同样的事。

他开始绞尽脑汁想办法帮她逃跑。格雷伯克还要好几周才会回来，如果他能在贝拉特里克斯折磨她的时候制造点事故来分散她的注意力，也许真的能成功。是以这天当他母亲敲响他卧室房门的时候，他仍在冥思苦想。

“黑魔王要见你。”德拉科能听得出她在努力保持语调平稳。

当他在休息室里看见佩内洛时，他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。她眼窝青肿，喉咙和锁骨上有好几道伤口——能让她痛苦地大出血，却不足以至死。

黑魔王用他眯成细缝的双眼盯着他。“啊，德拉科。”他慢条斯理地开口。“很好。我来的时候，你姨母正和这个泥巴种聊天。可这个肮脏的小东西居然扯掉了她一把头发。”贝拉特里克斯同步地朝佩内洛龇着牙。

“她应该受到惩罚，对吗？你姨母告诉我你们还曾经一起念过书，那么，还有谁比你更适合送她这份大礼呢。”他的嘴唇扭曲成了残酷的笑意。

“遵命，主人。”德拉科知道自己正面临着一场考验，于是恭声应道。他瞥了佩内洛一眼，她的目光也同时看向了他，他立刻意识到她究竟是为了什么才会去攻击他的姨母。

“ **求你了** 。”她先前的恳求在他脑海中回响。此时此刻，她的眼神又一次复述着同样的话。他一直都明白她想从自己这里得到什么。

“ **阿瓦达索命** 。”他低声念出咒语，她的身子随即瘫软在了地板上。

贝拉特里克斯惊叫了一声。黑魔王的面孔转向了他，最初的诧异已经变为了冷酷的愤怒，而后残暴地穿透了他的意识。但德拉科早有准备。他送出了自己想要让对方看到的东西。毕竟，他的大脑封闭术可是师承史上最残酷的老师。

**泥巴种婊子。贱人。小偷。**

约莫过了一分钟左右，伏地魔退了出来，似乎已经完成了对他的考验。“做得好，德拉科。我们会对格雷伯克保密的。”贝拉特里克斯脸上的震惊也转为了满意，愉快地咯咯笑了起来。伏地魔也弯起了他那肉眼几乎看不见的唇角，转身离开了休息室。贝拉特里克斯忙不迭地跟了出去。纳西莎面色冷然地走上前来，把佩内洛的尸体变成了一根细长的白骨。

“等你缓下来，就把这个丢到外面去。”她命令道。“我会帮你准备一份滋补剂的。”

德拉科觉得自己这辈子无法忘记那一天。尽管他确实成全了佩内洛的心愿，但埋葬了她之后——到了深夜——他却仍然是哭着睡着的。他无法为她立墓碑，但他为她选了一处宁静的地方，就庄园庭院里那株他最喜欢的树下。他之所以痛哭，并不是因为喜欢她——他和她最多称得上是点头之交——而是因为他想到，如果有另一个世界存在，他们或许本可以成为朋友的。

当天傍晚，德拉科的黑魔标记猛烈地灼烧起来。这一次的召唤来得比往日更加愤怒。他立刻意识到——父亲失手了。

他机械地来到休息室。纳西莎正站那里，面色苍白忧虑更甚平日。

“德拉科，发生——”一道惊雷生生截断了她的话。母子俩一同走到窗前。

天空越来越暗。一簇簇黑烟从浓密的云层中呼啸而出，紧接着，每一股浓烟都变成了一个戴着兜帽的身影，落在了庄园大门外。留在庄园待命的食死徒们穿戴整齐，疾步穿过庭院前去迎接同伴。

伏地魔最后一个到来，光秃秃的森白头颅在大片黑色兜帽中清晰可见。一具躯体在他上方的半空中扭动着。是卢修斯。他的金发垂了下来，长袍却紧贴着身体，四肢都被会动的黑色绳索死死缠住。

纳西莎倒抽一口气。“天哪。”德拉科立刻揽住母亲的肩膀扶稳她的身子。这是他的本能反应。他的大脑一片空白，无法形成任何条理清晰的思维。

食死徒们轻而易举地越过了庄园大门，仿佛走过九又四分之三站台的隔墙一般泰然自若。几个世纪以来，这座大门只允许血统或婚姻关系符合资质的马尔福族人入内，但伏地魔找到了某种无视这一古老保护咒的方法，让任何携有黑魔标记的人都能往来自如。

那些食死徒排成了两列预示着不详的纵队，沿着通往庄园的小路走来。伏地魔和卢修斯跟在最后。原先在室外捕猎的纳吉尼也慢慢悠悠地爬了过来。

“德拉科，”当人群完全消失于窗户的边缘时，纳西莎突然开口，声音微弱地如同呓语，“听我说。黑魔王怎么说，你就怎么做。你父亲从一开始就明白其中的风险。别——别做傻事。你父亲他——”

她迅速截回了未说完的话。两人转过身，食死徒们队列整齐地进入休息室，围成一个圆，开始摘下兜帽和面具。克拉布。小矮星。麦克尼尔。多洛霍夫。亚克斯利。塞尔温。罗尔。贝拉特里克斯。罗道夫斯。辛克尼斯。斯内普。所有人都没有朝德拉科或他母亲看一眼。

最后，伏地魔带着纳吉尼和卢修斯走了进来，眼睛里迸射出怨毒的恶意。人群自觉地分散开来让他们走到中央。伏地魔松开了绑住卢修斯的绳子，让他重重摔到了地板上。纳西莎随着那一身砰的闷响打了个哆嗦。德拉科紧紧握住她的手腕，提醒她稳住。

卢修斯跪了起来，浑身剧烈地颤抖着。他低头匍匐在伏地魔脚下。“主人——”

“安静。”伏地魔低声命令。纳吉尼绕着二人爬行，时而立起蛇头嘶嘶吐信。卢修斯缩了回去。

“我的朋友们，”伏地魔面朝随从们开口，“我召唤各位前来，是因为卢修斯决定今晚去鲁弗斯·斯克林杰的住址袭击他。而且是单枪匹马。他相信仅凭自己一个人就能抓住他，还希望能因此得到奖赏。”说到最后一句时，他的语气带着一丝冷笑。周围的圈子里传出了几声嘲笑。

“结果，他失败了。对他来说，有这种习惯不足为奇，不过我必须承认，我认为这次失败非常令人失望。斯克林杰很可能会就此转入暗中行动，也许等上好几个月才会再次露面。我原本还计划要尽早接管魔法部。不是吗，辛克尼斯？”

“是的，主人。”皮尔斯·辛克尼斯目光呆滞地应道。

伏地魔回以一个捉摸不透的微笑，然后又将目光转向了卢修斯，眼神变得凶戾。

“卢修斯不仅未经允许就擅自行动，而且失手了，事后居然还厚颜无耻地来乞求我开恩。他请求我在纽蒙迦德处决他，不要让妻儿目睹他的死状。”他说到此处停顿了一下，好几个食死徒都适时地嗤笑起来。卢修斯的头垂得更低了。

“我拒绝了他。”伏地魔说着，恶毒地低头看着他。“我的军队里容不得失败的废物，也容不得违命的反骨。但我想知道，这次行动真的是他一个人的主意吗？还是说，上梁不正下梁必歪呢？”

伏地魔蛇一般骇人的双眼瞟向了德拉科。倏忽之间，他已经残忍地刺穿了他的脑海。重压之下，德拉科只得颤颤巍巍地松开了母亲的手腕。她强自压抑的哭喊几乎让他困顿在自己被搅动得汹涌澎湃的思绪中不知所措。他用尽全身的力气，将他们一家人先前的对话展现给了伏地魔。

**“难道不是把这个消息告诉他就够了吗？你没有必要去冒受伤或被捕的风险——或者可能更糟，你会失败——”**

**“但如果你只是请别人来帮你的话——”**

**“——这是你这辈子活到现在想出的最糟糕的主意。”**

**“这套计划就和您本人一样可悲。您让我恶心。”**

**卢修斯从沙发上一跃而起，将酒杯甩到了客厅另一头。**

**“卢修斯，不要！”**

**卢修斯挣开了妻子的手。“晚上见。”**

当伏地魔的精神入侵终于缓和下来时，德拉科已经气喘吁吁，痛得几欲昏厥。纳西莎朝他迈了一步，但立刻被他摇头制止。

伏地魔打量了他一会儿。“看来，你倒是没有你父亲那么愚蠢。或许，你还是个值得信赖的仆人，德拉科。但还有待观察。”

“多谢您，主人。”他边喘着气边艰难地回答。他看了一眼跪在房间中央的父亲。卢修斯正望着他和伏地魔，脸上写满了恐惧。

伏地魔顺着德拉科的视线转过头去，卢修斯立刻又垂低了脑袋。他盯着卢修斯，数秒后嘴角扭曲了起来，目光回到了德拉科身上。

“杀了他。”

德拉科顿觉万箭穿心。他僵在原地，全然不知时间已经过去了多久。

伏地魔轻轻偏过头。“要我重申一遍吗？还是说你需要一些额外的助兴环节？”他懒洋洋地望向纳西莎。后者急促地喘了口气。

德拉科感觉到自己的双腿正摇摇晃晃地向前挪去。他不知道这是为什么。也许是在拖延时间。

周遭的一切似乎都随着他的脚步而不可思议地慢了下来。每一次心跳都在他的脑海里剧烈地回荡。卢修斯静静地看着他走近，目光焦点在儿子与妻子之间徘徊，脸上是从未有过的悲痛。

德拉科低头望着已经不成人样的父亲，整个人精神恍惚，怀疑自己下一秒就会昏倒。他觉得自己可能已经抽出了魔杖，但又不能确定。四肢如灌了铅一般沉重，手脚似乎根本不听使唤。

四目相接的瞬间，仿佛有一把利刃刺穿了德拉科麻木的身体。他的胸口起伏不止。

他必须这么做，但是他做不到。佩内洛是另外一回事。可面前的这个人是他的父亲。不行。不能变成这样。不行。天哪， **不** ——

他的父亲几不可察地点了点头，示意他动手。“德拉科。”他语带哽咽。

绿光一闪，卢修斯已然软倒在地。

德拉科低头望着父亲，两耳满是血液嗡鸣，眼前天旋地转。他隐约听见母亲刺耳的呜咽声从远处传来。这不对劲。他的胳膊仍然垂在身体两侧，魔杖还松松垮垮地握在手里。他刚才肯定没有举起手来对父亲施放杀戮咒——肯定没有。到底有没有？难道这一切都是他在做梦？

左侧某处突如其来的一声巨响令他神思一惊。他转过头，只见伏地魔正掐着斯内普的脖子。

“我不记得我曾允许你出手干预，西弗勒斯。”纳吉尼在他脚边愤怒地蠕动着。“ **钻心剜骨！** ”

斯内普应声倒地，全身抽搐，口吐白沫。房间里的其他人都默不作声。伏地魔站在斯内普痉挛的身体旁挥着魔杖，露出了惨白的牙齿。清晰的现实如闪电一般穿透了德拉科意识的迷雾。

他没有杀死他的父亲。是斯内普动的手。

钻心咒终于停下之后，斯内普跪了起来，粗喘着气。“请恕罪，主人。”

伏地魔的双眼眯成了两道细缝。“解释。”

“是由于牢不可破咒。誓言迫使我在德拉科犹豫不决时帮助他。我绝不会蓄意干预您命令过的事情，主人。当初我和贝拉特里克斯没有具体阐明我需要做的是帮助他完成两年前的那项任务。誓言内容必须是一种更普适性的说辞。”

伏地魔听罢侵入了斯内普的意识，而后者纹丝不动地跪在原地，连眼睛也没有眨一下。德拉科浑身一个战栗。

不过几秒钟，伏地魔便退了出来，转头盯着贝拉特里克斯。她立刻弯腰垂头，显然是畏惧主人的震怒，浓重的愧疚之意几乎是一波接着一波地从她身上散发出来。她一定没有意识到斯内普欺骗了伏地魔——尽管德拉科几乎能肯定他给伏地魔看的那段记忆掺了假。

“很好。”伏地魔再次眯起了眼睛，转向斯内普。“以后，西弗勒斯，我给德拉科下命令时，不要插手。我想让他自己去完成任务。”

“是，主人。我保证今后决不会再发生这种事了。”

伏地魔又带着一丝探究审视了他片刻，才开口对其他食死徒下达指示。“这里的事情办完了。你们可以离开了。贝拉特里克斯，亚克斯利——到餐厅去。我们需要重新考虑一下关于魔法部的计划。”

食死徒们鱼贯而出，极力避免与留在屋内的两位马尔福有任何眼神接触。

伏地魔正欲离开，纳吉尼却昂起了头，用一连串持续不断的蛇嘶声同他交谈了几句。从她忿忿溜出房间、还撞倒了一把椅子的行为来看，她显然对主人的答复心有不满。

“我允许你们埋葬他。”他冰冷目光紧盯着德拉科和纳西莎。“这是送给马尔福家族新任家主的恩典。别让我失望，德拉科。”

伏地魔刚一走出休息室，纳西莎便快步穿过房间。她站在丈夫的尸体旁，面白如纸。“我们得尽快安葬他。我让汀丝莉去拿些木材，然后我可以做一副棺材。虽然实在潦草寒碜得很，但也只能这样了。”

德拉科麻木地望着母亲。她仍然处于极度的震惊之中——他心想。他自己可能也相差无几。但他血管里的肾上腺素很快便被一种冰冷的恐惧和惊惶所取代。

“我们得过段时间才能去定做墓碑。我知道萨里郡有个好地方能接受我们的委托。”她颤抖地深吸了一口气。“你做得很好，德拉科。没什么比你自己的安全更重要。”

他走到母亲身边，低头望着已然没有气息的父亲。他能感觉到——悲伤如海潮一般在他的皮肉之下汹涌而起，几乎将他淹没。

纳西莎抬起头看着他。“你没有受伤吧？”

他迎上了她的目光。“母亲。”

她精心控制的神情扭曲了数次，最终被海潮席卷湮灭。他牢牢抱住她，她贴着他的长袍失声痛哭。两人一起跌坐在地板上，哭泣着，颤抖着，同时紧紧抓住卢修斯的尸体，仿佛只要这样就能把他带回身边。

* * *

**【现在】**

德拉科奋力铲着车道上的积雪。为免腰背扭伤，他的动作依然小心，速度却快了许多，而且一次能铲起的雪也更多。但也由于承重更大，他肌肉中沉闷的嗡嗡声越来越强烈，手掌也被铲柄磨得生疼。抽搐和痉挛只会让他更加强迫自己努力劳作。疼痛能帮助他集中注意力，帮助他忘记。

他已经很久很久没有想起过佩内洛了。无论她的灵魂归于何处，他都衷心希望她能得到安宁，也希望她能原谅他。

至于他的父亲——他现在没有办法去想他。他只能一边拼命铲雪，一边将关于他的一切深埋心底。

“哇哦！”罗杰在车道对面朝他赞许地点了点头。“看来你已经完全掌握要领了，是吗？我真是自叹不如啊！”

之后不到十分钟，他们就将车道完全清理了出来——很大程度上都要归功于德拉科。顺便刮掉了租来的汽车上的积雪后，罗杰来到车库门边的一只小黑盒子前，输入了一串密码。随着吱呀一声，车库门徐徐开启，两人走了进去，把铲子放在门边，湿漉漉的靴子踩在地上吱吱作响。

“你先。”罗杰抬手指着房门。

德拉科却没有动作。

“您释怀了吗？”话音刚落，他才发现自己已经问出了口，“关于他去世前和他一直关系很僵这件事？”

罗杰转过头注视着他，德拉科的目光却仍然直直望着前方。

“是的。”良久之后，他终于回答。“但这前前后后花了好几年的时间。直到我也成为了一位父亲，我才真正地原谅了自己。”

德拉科转过头看向他。“为什么？”他知道自己的话听起来很绝望，但他的心已经没有办法去理会这些细枝末节了。

罗杰沉思了片刻。“因为到了那个时候，我才能确信他已经原谅我了。”

“我明白了。”德拉科说。但实际上他完全没有明白。他不敢去设想自己的父亲会原谅他说过的那些可怕的话。

他愿意付出任何代价，只要能有个机会让他当面向父亲说一声对不起。他不该放任他一个人离开。他不该对他如此残忍。他想要告诉他，虽然他真的气他气得要死，但他也同样爱他至深。他飞快地眨了眨眼，竭力咽下了哽在喉头的苦涩。

罗杰端详着他，目光带着一如既往地探寻。“不管赫敏做错了什么，都没有办法让我停止爱她。无论你的孩子对你做了什么，又或是没做什么，为人父母者都会原谅——这是不变的道理。”

德拉科点了点头，移开目光，艰难地咽了口唾沫。

“等你有了自己的孩子，你就会懂了。因为还没等你犯同样的错误，你就会被诅咒的。”

他自己的孩子。

尽管德拉科觉得“为人父”的概念略显可怕，但一想到他会和赫敏拥有自己的孩子，内心的悲伤就仿佛突然被一柄火热的刀刃劈成了两半。

他们的孩子决不会经历和他们一样的痛苦创伤。他们俩都会倾尽所有来确保这一点。他们会用爱、呵护、慰藉以及他们所能给予的一切让它们健康快乐地长大。它们会成为混血巫师，但绝不肮脏。它们的存在一定会抚平家族的伤痕和过错，就像对赫敏的爱也治愈了他身心一样。

他希望它们能打破传统，不要再遗传那些马尔福家族的外貌；同时提醒它们，它们和自己的父亲不同，就像他与他的父亲也一样不同。然而遗憾的是，他记得自家祖上N代有位闲得没事儿干的老祖宗，吃饱了撑的在基因中嵌入了魔咒，以确保马尔福家族的基因在遗传中能占据主导地位——至少能保留大部分的外貌特征。不过，要是运气好的话——德拉科心想——他们的孩子也许能遗传到她的眼睛。

而且，拜另一位更加闲的没事儿干的老祖宗（也可能是同一位祖宗）的另一道魔咒所赐，他们的第一个孩子一定会是男孩。但也许将来有一天，他们也会有一个女儿。毕竟，赫敏曾经说过她想要不止一个。

“这样他们就永远不会孤单了，”她当时如是说，“不会像我们俩小时候那样。”德拉科也同意她的想法。但是无论他们最终是只有一个孩子还是生了一整个魁地奇球队，要是哪天他的孩子们真的感到了孤独，那他一定会被诅咒的。

他想，他会为其中一个女儿取名叫佩内洛。至于以星座取名的传统，中间名也一样可以。

他忽然意识到罗杰仍在注视着他，等待着他回应。他顿时两颊发烫，清了清嗓子。“谢谢您，格兰杰先生。我很感激……为了所有的一切。”

“也谢谢你帮我铲雪，”罗杰拍了拍他的肩。“赶紧把你湿衣服换下来，这样你和赫敏就可以去商店了。”

当他走进屋内脱下靴子时，德拉科突然发觉，自己打心眼儿里喜欢这位未来的岳父。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  触发警告：  
> 两位非主要角色死亡，位于闪回情节中，死于杀戮咒。  
> 两位非主要角色被折磨，位于闪回情节中。描写并不算太过露骨，但确实有相关剧情存在。  
> 本章就是全篇基调最最晦暗的部分了。我想要借此说明为什么德拉科会产生信仰危机——他为什么会改变，为什么会甘冒大险为凤凰社做间谍，以及为什么会和赫敏在一起。  
> 下章绝对会更欢乐，也更污。我之所以敢这么说，是因为相关部分已经完工了。😉我个人希望能在一周后（2月16日前）更新。如果我没能按时完成任务，那就等到两周后的周六（2月23日）叭。  
> 如果愿意的话，请务必留言告诉我你们的想法！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者碎碎念：**  
>  Penelope Clearwater这个名字在人文社的原著译作中先后出现过两种不同译法，即“佩内洛·克里瓦特”和“珀涅罗珀·克里尔沃特”。前者非常有马氏姐妹的风范，后者则更常见。我个人偏好前者，但由于“瓦特”这两个字在当今网络用语中别有深意（也可能是上海人对此比较敏感），于是中和了一下下。


	6. 教科书式滥用魔法案例

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  同样，感谢到目前为止所有支持过我、鼓励过我的读者们。你们天下第一可爱，我爱你们每一个人。过去的一周里，大家给了我巨大的动力，让我成功在一周而非两周之内完成了任务，因此本章要送给所有的读者们！甜饼车敬上，还请集美们笑纳。😚  
> 食用愉快！！❤️

* * *

**【现在】**

事实证明，想要驱散过往的创伤，没有什么能比近在眼前的死亡恐惧更管用了。具体来说，是在一场前所未有的暴雪过后、一位神经紧张的半吊子司机驾车穿行于一片陌生的街区、而你本人还恰好坐在副驾驶座上的那种死亡恐惧。

德拉科并没有怪她——真的没有——但说实话，赫敏的车技确实让他的心率直逼曾经那些濒临死亡的时刻。尽管道路已经被连夜清理干净，但仍残留着一层薄薄的雪水。赫敏每次用力推拉那根见鬼的棍子时，这辆破车就会摇摇晃晃地打滑。又由于他们俩都不认得路，导致情况变得更加惊心动魄。

“我 **发誓** 我爸说只要过了十字路口再开一英里就到商场了。”赫敏一脸无助。“可是到底——”

“我真的已经尽力了。你真该来看看这倒霉玩意儿。”德拉科一边咬着牙，一边研究着简塞给他们的麻瓜地图。“还有比这更没用的——”

“找到了！”赫敏突然高喊。“在左边！”他们险些驶过了购物中心入口，好在她在最后一刻发现了目标，随即猛打方向盘。

轿车随着她的动作完成了剧烈的向左急转弯，轮胎与路面发出了一长串刺耳的摩擦声后，他们终于驶入了商场前的空地。这波极限操作估计只能用紧急迫降来形容了。德拉科低声骂骂咧咧了好一阵，直到车身从转向的惯性中恢复过来，摇摇晃晃地笔直向前开去。

赫敏像是被困在汹涌海水中紧抓着救生筏的人一样紧握着方向盘。“对不起——对不起—— **啊！** ”

轿车颤颤巍巍地冲进了最近一处停车位——离商店入口足有二十码远——引擎便立即熄火了。赫敏拔下了车钥匙，显然和德拉科一样大大松了口气。然而这车停得实在太过歪斜，几乎是沿着对角线撑满了停车位。

两人坐在原位静默了片刻。“真是对不起。”赫敏的声音有些抖。“好吧，至少我们成功了。”

德拉科含糊地咕哝了一声，毫无形象地从车厢里滚了下来，急切地想离那坨金属麻瓜刑具越远越好。

拉纳食品店[1]看上去真心不错——他一边想着，一边浏览着林林总总的商品。今天之前，他还从来没有进过麻瓜食品店。事实上对他而言，“食品店”这个概念本身就足够新鲜，毕竟他连对角巷的巫师食品店都不太熟悉。

他看着忙碌的麻瓜顾客们在货架间来回奔波，心里颇有些好笑，脑补着若是那些能能像他一样挥挥手就把需要的所有商品召唤进购物篮里，他们该会有多么感激。

“天哪，里面好热啊。”赫敏边说边脱下她的黑色呢大衣扔进了手推车。德拉科也脱下了自己的外套，却仍然紧紧抓在手里。一旦身处公共场合，他就不敢远离魔杖。或者说，通常情况下他都不敢这么做。是以他至今都无法理解赫敏怎么能平心静气地把她的魔杖放在行李箱里整整两天。

赫敏却没有注意到他的小心思。她推着手推车缓步向前走着，同时全神贯注地盯着简交给她的购物清单。当德拉科差点把手推车撞上堆满塑料包装甜点的货台上时，她迅速回过神一把抓住了手推车。

“这清单得有一英里长了吧。”她抱怨道。“还说什么‘小菜一碟’，信了她的邪。”

德拉科低声哼了两下以表同情，忽地又被对面墙上一块鲜艳的“百分百英国原产牛奶”招牌吸引了视线。他皱眉打量着，同时纳闷：难道英国麻瓜还会喝非英国原产的牛奶不成？

“我原本还打算和你分头去找东西的，可是……”赫敏的声音轻了下去，叹了口气。“德拉科？”

“我听着呢。”他慢吞吞地说着，从招牌上移开了目光。“在这种地方我派不上任何用场——这点自知之明我还是有的。你去吧，结束之后回来找我就行。”

她的眼睛弯了起来。“光是用眼睛都看不过来，对吧？就一间独立的食品店来说，这家店面确实很大。”

德拉科耸了耸肩。他并非对麻瓜世界完全陌生，毕竟他已经和赫敏在格林威治同住了好几个月。而且为了这次圣诞拜访，他们还专门去买了一堆麻瓜服装。不过赫敏确实没说错：眼前的这家食品商店就像是另一个不同次元的宇宙——尽管他没打算承认自己的想法。

“我会加油尽快搞定的，但具体时间我不敢保证。那么，祝你探险愉快啦。”她朝他灿烂一笑，转身推着手推着走开了。

德拉科提起一只购物篮，漫不经心地沿着最近的一条过道朝前走去，尽量不做出任何惹人注意的举动。他认出了货架上的部分食品。薯片、饼干、巧克力。虽然他还是没搞懂，麻瓜们究竟为什么需要十几种不同的巧克力以及如此花哨辣眼的包装。

他在过道的尽头停了下来。这里有一处小货架，摆满了用透明塑料盒分装好的成品沙拉和三明治。可是这种非现做不新鲜的三明治会有谁想吃呢？他满脸不解地摇了摇头，朝下一条过道走去。

这一排货架到处都是肥皂和洗涤用品。他来到一款男士洗发水前，冲着包装上那个一边咧嘴嬉笑一边说着“告别脱发”的麻瓜男人不屑地冷哼一声。幸运的是，马尔福家族的基因决定了男性后裔们的秀发浓度并不会随着年龄的增长而改变。退一万步，就算未来有一天他真的开始谢顶，他也不会停止地用毛发再生咒语来解决问题。所以他发自内心地同情那群没有这一选择的麻瓜男人们。

德拉科走到过道中部，注意到了几排亮紫色和亮粉色的商品。他有些好奇，于是从货架上取下了一盒，只见包装上写着“丽尔莱思内置式卫生棉条[2]”，边上还画着一只小小的白色圆柱体。大概用来对付麻瓜流鼻血的？德拉科把盒子放回原位，心想之后还是得问问赫敏确认一下。

他不知不觉来到了商店正门附近，看见了两排结账队伍，彼此间的距离相当远。一位橄榄色皮肤的黑发高个子青年站在其中一条队伍边，正和一位上了年纪的妇女交谈，后者显然是这家店的常客。

德拉科穿过一处暂停服务的收银台，盯着那些模样奇怪的糖果和点心。边上还有一只盒子，里面鼓鼓囊囊塞满了颜色不一的同种小型塑料商品。他抽出了其中一只，见它的顶部有一个红色按钮，连着一颗银色小轮子。他试着拨弄了几次，用大拇指按下了按钮，一道火焰倏地冒了出来。他吓了一跳，手中的小玩意儿啪嗒落在了地上。当他俯身拾起那只“迷你火罐”时，过道底部横架上的一本杂志引起了他的注意。

他认出了封面上的那个麻瓜。“你应该对英国王室有最基本的了解，”几周前赫敏坚持要向他科普，“包括麻瓜首相也是。以防万一他们出现在电视新闻上。”然后她强迫他看了一张有一张那些重要麻瓜人物的照片，其中之一就是那个和面前杂志封面上一模一样的英俊金发男人，正一动不动地盯着他。

“威廉王子：史上最全世界第一黄金单身汉身边的女郎名单！”——大写的新闻标题醒目地印在那位麻瓜王子的左侧。封面右上角有一张漂亮麻瓜女人的照片，她的眼睛又黑又大，表情看上去像一头受惊的牝鹿；下方的说明文字写道：“薇诺娜受审！”

封面下方则是一对怒目而视、穿着难以直视的牛仔服的金发情侣。德拉科觉得那简直就是马戏团的演出服。静止不动的照片被一条锯齿状的闪电从中贯穿，看起来像是被撕成了两半，一旁哀叹一般的说明写道：“布兰妮艰难的一年”。

这本《Hello!》显然是家八卦杂志——估计是麻瓜版的《女巫周刊》吧。虽然德拉科对巫师小报没有丝毫兴趣，但他面前这本杂志却勾起了他的好奇心，因为他真的很想知道麻瓜小报会写些什么垃圾文章。

德拉科转头瞥了一眼那个仍在专心与老妇人唠嗑的麻瓜店员，犹豫了片刻，还是手贱地把那本杂志拽了出来扔进购物篮里，然后快步走开，想找个相对僻静的地方深入阅读。

目光掠过农产品区时，他瞥见了他的未婚妻。她正蹙着眉头盯着手中的购物清单，看起来十分窝火。她脸上的表情只说明了一件事：他还有时间。于是他溜进附近的一条过道，把购物篮放在地上，翻开了杂志。

前十来页里几乎全是各种麻瓜名人的照片。看着那些被称为麻瓜女性叛逆“潮流”的牛仔裤，德拉科不禁嫌弃地做了个鬼脸——有的被撕开了裤管，有的到处都是破洞，有的在背后的口袋上挂了各种无法直视的廉价装饰品，还有的短到堪堪遮住臀部——要是被他母亲看到，准得吓得眼珠子都凸出来。

所以总的来说，麻瓜服装还是比传统巫师服装要有伤风化得多。但有一说一，德拉科还是很喜欢赫敏穿那些修身的麻瓜衣服的，毕竟他天生丽质又聪明伶俐的未婚妻总能想出办法让它们看起来赏心悦目。

想到这里，他不由得扭过头去看她。她刚刚推着手推车走到一大片蔓越莓货摊前。她穿着深色紧身牛仔裤，裤管服帖地束在黑皮马靴的靴筒里。他以一种前所未有的欣赏目光注视着那些衣料紧贴在她身上的样子。

这时，她微微向前探出身子，开始挑拣蔓越莓往塑料袋里装。她的红色针织衫随着她的动作时不时地向上缩起，露出了一小块肌肤。她尽可能地把胳膊伸直，让蔓越莓离自己远远的，同时皱着鼻子，仿佛手里拿的不是水果而是一坨龙粪。德拉科暗自勾起了唇角，又缩回了过道里。

没过多久，他便沉迷于《天使的堕落：薇诺娜商场盗窃案》还有《王妃贴身侍从保罗·伯勒尔何以被判无罪》之类的标题党八卦故事。事实证明，一旦涉及丑闻这种东西，无论是麻瓜界还是巫师界都一样荒唐。他刚翻到一半，突然被不远处传来的赫敏的笑声吓了一跳。他随手把杂志扔在了身边的货架上，朝商店门口走去，想看看究竟是怎么回事。

赫敏正和他早些时候见过的那个青年——那个店员——兴致勃勃地聊着什么。德拉科本能地上下打量着他，却见这人还真生了一副不错的皮相，心中当即腾起一股无名火。除了那张脸，那家伙和赫敏聊天时嬉笑又专注的样子也让德拉科一并鄙夷。于是他大步走到她身后，抬手抚上她的下背部。

“啊，你来啦！”赫敏嫣然一笑，“我已经付好钱了，只是在聊天。德拉科，这位是维什，他父母就是这家拉纳的店主。维什，这位是德拉科，我——男朋友。”

虽说她只在“男朋友”这个词上卡壳了那么一下下，但那个叫维什的家伙似乎仍精准地捕捉到了她的迟疑。德拉科觉得单凭自己此刻阴沉的表情可能不足以让对面知难而退。

“很高兴见到你，德拉科。”维什说着，带着自信的微笑伸出手来。

德拉科从善如流地与他握手，却不着痕迹地加重了力道。“我也是。”他冷冷地回答。

“维什是伦敦大学学院考古系的研究生，几个月前才搬回来。他祖母病了，需要他父母照顾，所以现在店里生意都是他在看顾。”

德拉科不置可否地“哦”了一声。 **老子信他个鬼。**

“他刚刚告诉我，他们计划下个月在去苏格兰开展一次挖掘任务，因为研究表明那里可能有一处维京人的墓穴！”

“真是有趣啊。”德拉科的语气和他的话截然相反。

“赫敏说你在攻读昆虫学，”维什的语气很友好，但德拉科并没有错过他眼神中的审视，“是关于线虫的研究，对吧？”

德拉科狠狠咬了咬牙，才开口答道：“没错。”

没等他再多问什么，赫敏便插嘴道：“那个，虽然我不想失礼，但我们真的该走了，不然我妈会杀了我们的。”她略显紧张地笑了笑。“很高兴认识你，维什。我相信下次我们来镇上的时候还会再见到你的。我爸妈特别喜欢拉纳。说句实话，森宝利[3]比起你们这儿差太远了。”

“我一定会转告我爸妈的。”维什微笑着说。“那你下次什么时候会来？”德拉科闻言眯起了眼睛望着他，可那货居然还敢腆着脸继续往下说：“我好提前留一些挖掘过程中拍下来的照片给你看。这些一手资料原本可能得过上好几个月才能对外公开的。”

“啊——那真是太棒了！”赫敏雀跃。“我真的对维京人很感兴趣，整个麻——整个中世纪历史中我最喜欢的就是维京人的部分了。复活节假期的时候我会再来的，到那时候我们应该会在这里再呆上一个周末。”

“我会和她一起的，所以我也很期待见能看到你的照片。非常抱歉，我们真的得走了。”说完他便揽着赫敏的腰朝门外走去，同时不忘用眼角余光欣赏着维什脸上被强自遮掩却明显透着失落的神情。

赫敏的大衣还在手推车里，被严严实实埋在一堆杂货的下面，所以他们勇敢地决定顶着严寒穿过停车场。一冲到车边，两人便以最快的速度把买来的东西放进后备箱。德拉科坚持要自己一个人把手推车还回去，好让赫敏呆在车里暖和一些。来到返还点时，他故意把手推车转了一百八十度，好给维什增加一点额外的工作量，随后才信步回到了车里。

“你刚才说复活节要和我一起过来，你是认真的吗？”他屁股刚挨着坐垫，赫敏就脱口问道。

“当然。”

她对他微笑。“我等不及要把这个消息告诉我爸妈了。我妈昨晚还跟我提过这事儿呢。我觉得他们已经明白我们有多认真了。”

“我才不会错过复活节呢。” **尤其是知道还有个麻瓜混蛋在一边居心不良的时候。** 他在心里默默地补了一句。

他此刻依然光火。他对赫敏自然是百分百的信任，而且她确实没有做错什么。今天就算是一堵砖墙向她提起她感兴趣的话题，她也会兴冲冲地与之交谈。然而：他的人就是 **他的人** 。没什么能比另一个男人公然向她示好更能刺激他的占有欲了。

她把钥匙插进点火开关，拧了半圈。“哦，不错嘛，”她瞥了一眼时钟，“离妈妈要求我们回家的点还剩一小时。时间充裕。”

这正是他等待了许久的机会。她从侧面拉出安全带正要扣好，却被他一把握住了手，动作顿在了半途。

“先别急。”

说罢，他抽出魔杖。赫敏直直地盯着他，惊讶地微张着双唇。他施了一道保暖咒、一道静音咒和一道隐藏咒，这样外面的麻瓜就看不见他们的车和停车位了。

他刚做完准备工作，她的呼吸就开始加速。“德拉科，我们说好不用魔法的——”

“那是住在你父母家的时候。但我们现在不在那儿，对吧？”

她舔了舔嘴唇。

“到后座上去，格兰杰。马上。”她望着他，一双眼睛瞪得极大。

他犹豫了。他知道赫敏完全有能力随时拒绝他，但有时候——当他处于一种特殊的专横状态时——他觉得自己有必要提醒她。“如果你不想的话，我们不用——”

她一言不发地爬过从中间的扶手。他勾起唇角，直接幻影移形到了后座。

他甫一显形便皱起了眉头。后座的空间对他来说实在太小了。他挥动魔杖，把车顶向上抬高了几英尺，又把两排座位之间的空隙拉开了同样大的距离，最后将靠背向后推了一英尺左右。

赫敏双腿缩在身下，面带愉悦地瞧着他。“我想你也知道这是教科书式的滥用魔法案例吧——”

没等她说完，他便朝她扑了过去，把她按在车窗上，将她的尾音堵在了唇齿间。她今天是香草卡布奇诺的味道。他以前怎么没觉得这种麻瓜饮料这么诱人呢。他的十指拨弄着她的长发，唇舌不顾一切地探寻着她的芳香，直到她在他身下呼吸困难。

两人向下倒在了座垫上，她的两只小手攥住他的上衣，身子温软却急切，不停扭动着，与他的身体紧紧相贴，用自己两腿之间的柔软疯狂摩擦着他胀痛的阴茎。他好不容易抽开身来，双手飞快向上扯下了她的针织衫。她发出一声不满的怒哼，衔着他的下唇咬了一口，双腿像钳子一般紧紧缠住了他的腰身。

他停下动作，目光从她肿胀微启的嘴唇移到了挂在她胸前闪闪发光的戒指上。他的半边脑回路想让她立刻把它戴回手上，好提醒她他究竟是她的谁。可他忍不下去了，浑身上下被抚摸她、品尝她的炽烈欲望吞噬殆尽。

他一把拉下她的胸衣前襟，手掌覆上右乳轻揉慢捻，直到乳尖发硬挺立，又探出舌头撩拨起她阵阵呻吟。接着他没有片刻停歇便来到了左侧，毫不吝啬地给予了同等的爱抚，没有因为她难耐地揪着他头发的力道而退缩半分。

“求你了——”她的声音几乎只剩耳语——这正是他耐心等了许久的恳求。他心一软，放开了她的乳尖，凑到她颈边轻浅地啄了几下，缓缓游移到锁骨上方的凹陷处吮吸轻咬着娇嫩的肌肤，而她不安分的小手正拼命想要脱下他的裤子。

她解开拉链奋力向下拽着，但裤子仍然固执地绑在他的腰臀上。反复尝试后，她聪明灵活的手指终于把他的阴茎从他的平角内裤的开口出拉了出来。他低吼一声，下身的粗长忽地一阵抽动，已经硬若磐石。

她握住那处开始抚摸撸动，但他一把抓起她的手摁进她头顶上放的座垫里，同时轻咬着她的耳垂，全然不去理会她懊恼的哀鸣。

“把裤子脱了，格兰杰。”他贴在她耳畔低声说道，放松了身体的压制。

他单手抚慰着自己，看着她拉开靴子的拉链、先后脱下外裤和内裤。眼前的一幕令他口干舌燥。这世上唯一比赫敏·格兰杰赤身裸体更能让人血脉贲张的场面，就是赫敏·格兰杰在青天白日之下赤身裸体。

“胸罩也脱掉。”

“可是那样我就会一丝不挂了，而你还裹得严严实实。”

他仰头望着她。“我就是这么想的。”事实上他原本并没打算如此，但这个念头让他又硬了一大圈。

她咬住嘴唇。“你能把光线调暗一些吗？外面太亮了。”

他从脚垫上抓起魔杖，轻轻一挥滤去了部分从车窗照进来的日光，然后又随手扔到了一边。“脱掉。”他重复道。

她一边顺从地脱下胸衣，一边悄悄地用眼角余光扫向他。

“坐到我腿上来。”他的声音又低又沉，以至于他能感觉到自己的胸膛都在隆隆作响。

她缓缓跨坐在他身上，贝齿仍然咬着下唇，双手搭上了他的肩膀。他抬眼凝视着她，手臂紧紧揽住她的腰臀。

“真美。”他低语道。她的脸颊嫣红一片，就如她此前每一次因为他的赞美而羞赧的模样。“你永远不必在我面前掩藏一分一毫。”

他的一只手顺着她的臀部的曲线下滑，直至触上她柔软的阴蒂，用拇指腹轻蹭着。她低声喘息，腰胯前顶迎合他。“这是属于谁的？”

“你。”

他上身前倾舔吮她的乳尖，一侧各一次，手指仍在下方煽风点火。“这些呢？”

“你。”她的话语只剩下气音。

他的手离开了她的阴蒂，扶住她的腰将她带向自己。她的膝盖贴在他的臀部两侧，双脚夹在她的大腿下。当她终于来到他的正上方时，他拦住了她。

他握住阴茎底端，引向她的入口，来回画着圆挑逗。“湿透了。”他声音沙哑。“那么，这处甜美的小穴，又是属于谁的？”

“你。”她的眸光已然深暗如墨。

“满分，格兰杰。”

他扶着她坐了下去。完全结合的一瞬间，他们同时愉悦地呻吟出声。她的甬道温暖潮湿，就像一只紧密贴合皮肤的天鹅绒内衬手套，他觉得自己永远不会厌倦这种感觉。他对天发誓他每次都险些为此失去理智。

她刚想有所动作，他却一把将她按在原地。“有谁能看到你这副模样？”

“你。”她气息不稳，在他腿上不安分地扭着身子。他抬手轻拧她的乳尖，她便报复性地向下猛地一沉，一声低嘶顿时自他齿缝里逸了出来。“只有你！”她低声叫道。

“好女孩。开始吧。我要看着你来主导。”

于是她动了起来——起初还有些尴尬羞涩——但她似乎很快就意识到，这种姿势与他们曾经无数次在家里的沙发上完成的性爱没有什么不同。不消一会儿，她便上下起伏自如，停留在他肩头的手指随着每一轮循环而越攀越紧。他双手握住她的纤腰支撑着她的身子，呼吸的频率开始与下身和她内壁的摩擦渐趋同步。

他凝视着她的眼睛，沉醉于她此刻的凌乱——他的阴茎消失在她粉红肿胀的阴唇间，她的卷发披散在肩上，戒指在她的双乳之间晃动。整辆轿车内只剩下两人的喘息声和肉体的撞击声。

他已经感觉到了腹股沟深处滚烫而急迫的压力，于是单手回到了结合处，又快又狠地抚弄着她的阴蒂，想让她的高潮来得汹涌澎湃，让她再也不能去想除他以外的任何人任何事。赫敏抑制不住地呻吟起来，拱起身子将自己送入他手中，高仰着头，搂着他的肩背支撑着自己的体重。

他的拇指在下方片刻不断地兴风作浪，她口中的呜咽声渐渐变得规律，腰臀的动作开始颤抖。他俯下头，用牙齿擦过她挺立的乳尖，直到她发出一声尖利的哭喊，挺直了身子。

她又开始用尽全力上下起伏，德拉科配合着她的动作拼命地撞向她，两人的喘息声交织在一处。他很想凑上前去吻她，但如果那样的话，他就无法将她奋力在他身上追逐极乐的模样尽收眼底了。两相权衡之下，他还是选择了后者。

“你是 **我的** ，赫敏。”他注视着她的眼睛低吼道，下身和拇指的动作越来越快，力道越来越大。她朝他重重点头，目光昏沉痴迷，仿佛这是她有生以来听过的最动人的一句话。

“你做得很好。”他轻喘着。“现在，高潮吧，为我高潮吧。”

她紧闭双眼，身子一阵一阵地颤栗。“德拉科，我要——”她语不成句。“ **天哪** ——我——”

数次抽插后——她便彻底迷失了。

他就着她高潮的余波疯狂地撞进她的身体，她几乎歇斯底里地尖叫起来，被动而无助地坐在他上方承受着他剧烈的索要，指甲嵌入了他的肩膀。他就快到了——只差最后一点点。他持续猛击，追随着那股令他视野模糊的快感，她似是再也忍不住地哭喊了起来。终于，随着一声几乎冲破喉咙的嘶吼，他的灼热喷涌而出，灌满了她的深处。她低声呜咽着，他的动作刚一平息，她便浑身无力地软倒在他身上。

他将她牢牢抱在怀里，得到释放的阴茎仍在抽搐，不愿离开她湿热的甬道。他的双臂仍环着她的腰，她搂着他的脖颈，他的心还在怦怦狂跳。他凑上前，同时手臂使力让她靠向自己，惬意索取着之前没能得到的吻。她小心翼翼一前一后用双腿缠住他的腰。

渐渐软化的下身开始因为重力而下滑，于是他拥着她轻轻让她仰躺在座位上，没有打断唇舌间缓慢慵懒、气息交融的亲吻。如此这般又过了一两分钟，赫敏才终于撤开了身子。

“德拉科，”她的呼吸仍有些不顺，“刚才这一出该不会是因为维什吧？”

他微微一顿。“可能吧。”他拖着长调回答。

她难以置信地盯了他片刻，继而轻哼了一声。“你知道自己是个十足的白痴吗？”

他含糊地嘟囔了一声，俯下身去吻她的喉颈。“这是你自找的。而且，我之前明明在边上都快爆炸了，你居然还能阳光灿烂。”

“我哪有——”

“我可没说是 **你** 惹的。是那个不知死活敢意淫你裸体的家伙干的好事。”她听到这里瞬间扬起了眉毛。“不过，也有一部分是因为你那条牛仔裤。”他补了一句。

她翻了个白眼，嘴角却挂着笑意。“你总是以为每个活着的男人都想跟我上床。”

“这回你只答对了一半。”他又在她的侧颈轻柔却霸道地吻了一下。“我可不觉得每个想跟你上床的都一定是男人。”

“你真是太荒谬了。”她笑道。“又不是所有来搭讪的陌生人都别有用心，这点你不会不明白吧？”

“也许吧。”他在她耳边低喃。“可是刚才那货对你下半身的兴趣绝对大于你的聪明脑袋，我天真的小格兰芬多。”

“那我们又只能同意各自保留不同意见了，我思想肮脏的斯莱特林。”

德拉科朝她勾唇一笑，慢慢从她身体里滑了出来。他穿好裤子，单膝跪在座垫上，另一只脚着地稳住自己，拾起她的内裤。倘若只是例行的日间性爱，他会留在身边慢慢回味，但此时此刻他心里另有打算。

他再次俯下身吻住她的嘴唇，一手伸入她的两腿之间，将入口处流出来的精液一点一点塞回到她体内。她贴着他的嘴唇喘息连连，因为先前的高潮而敏感颤抖。他刚一完成“任务”，便抽回手指塞进了她的嘴里。她乖顺地舔舐着，把每一滴残留都吮吸干净。整个过程中，两人始终四目相对。

“ **操** ，格兰杰。”他低吼一声。她松开了他的手指，抬起头用一双清纯无辜的大眼睛望着他，还探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

他盯着她看了一会儿。“除非你想在这个停车场里呆上一整天，否则我劝你赶紧穿好衣服。”他面色阴沉地威胁道。赫敏似乎在尴尬和愉悦之间徘徊不定，顶着一副两者兼而有之的微妙神情坐了起来。

他帮着她穿上内裤，趁着她继续穿戴的时候清理了一番自己裤子和座垫。确认一切就绪后，他才解除了先前施在车里的魔咒。

这次，赫敏放弃了从扶手上爬回驾驶座的想法，而是乖乖地从后门走了出去。他注意到她站起身时颤颤巍巍地样子，心里颇有些洋洋得意。

回程中，赫敏不停地单手揉着大腿，满脸通红，局促不安。德拉科则默不作声地窃笑了一路。刚才的高潮让他的身心都得到了彻底的放松，以至于彻底忽略了她的驾驶技术。

青天白日之下，她一丝不挂地骑在她身上，而周围的世界却全然不知，这种经历实在过于兴奋刺激，德拉科决定稍后一有机会就把这段记忆取出来装进小瓶里封存好，之后还得想办法买只冥想盆。

此时此刻在他看来，蔓越莓挞绝对是人类最伟大的发明之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  真相：文中的【现在】时间线是2001年年底，但私心觉得2002年的八卦新闻更有趣，于是投机取巧了一回。本章的杂志封面灵感源自[2002年十一月发行的《Hello!》](https://www.crazyaboutmagazines.com/ourshop/prod_245996-Hello-magazine-Prince-William-cover-12-November-2002-Issue-739.html)。  
> 全文章节总数又往上涨了。我自始至终都没有改过大纲，但是这些计划之内的情节所画的笔墨篇幅却比预计的要多，所以我只能拆分了。😉  
> 个人希望能在一周后（2月23日）更新下章。如果到时没有发布，则默认向后顺延一周（3月2日）。  
> 如果愿意的话，请务必留言告诉我你们的想法！❤️  
> 欢迎来[Tumblr](https://raven-m-3.tumblr.com)关注我！❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Rana Grocer. 意大利知名面食制造商Giovanni Rana所创品牌，在全球多国均有连锁店面。  
> [2] Lillet Smartfit Nonapplicator Tampons. 该品牌通常写作Lil-lets。  
> [3] Sainsbury’s. 英国第二大连锁超市。


End file.
